Time to Burn
by Pia O'Leary
Summary: I don't want to say too much, because everything in this story is related to something else. R&Hr romance and Harry meets someone too! My first fanfic so don't be too hard on me. Please R&R, a better summary on my profile page! Enjoy!
1. The New Girl

Chapter 1

"Halo. I'm sorry. You don't mind do you?" Harry, Ron, and Hermione, looked up startled. A girl was standing in the doorway of their train cabin. "Well, that's alright. It's just that ... everywhere else is full." She looked at Harry pleadingly. She had deep green eyes and long brown hair that was pulled back into a loose braid.

"No, it's fine. You'll have to excuse those two. They're not the most polite." Hermione smiled brightly and held out her hand. "I'm Hermoine, this is Ron and Harry."

"I'm Mattie." Mattie shook Hermoine's hand, silently feeling very relieved. "I didn't mean to interrupt your conversation."

"Oh, that's alright." Harry smiled. "Are you a first year? I haven't seen you around the castle before."

"No ... well not technically." Mattie sat down, opposite Harry, next to Hermione. "You haven't seen me because I haven't been there. I'll be taking fourth year classes, but it's only my first year at Hogwarts."

"I thought they didn't let people in after first year?" Mattie avoided Hermione's eyes.

"Dumbledore must've made an exception." She fingered the edge of her robe, not wanting to meet anyone's eyes. "What year are all of you?" She looked up as Ron answered.

"Fourth. But this will be our fourth year."

"Ron!" Hermione smacked his arm. "That was rude!"

"Oww! That hurt! Bloody hell, Hermione! Did you see that Harry?" Ron looked at Harry who was apparently lost in his own thoughts. He was staring at Mattie.

"Is Mattie your real name?"

"Well ... no. It's Matilda, but no one calls me that ... anymore." Ron rolled his eyes as Harry blushed.

"Oh, bloody hell." Just then, Draco Malfoy appeared at the door of their cabin.

"Well look who it is, Potter, Weaslebe, and the Mudblood ..." Malfoy was about to say something about the fourth person in the car, but didn't recognize her.

"Halo."

"Umm ... Hi," he stammered. He straightened up, apparently remembering his image. "Who are you?"

"I'm Mattie." Mattie held out her hand to him.

"I'm ... Draco Malfoy." Draco shook her hand. Motioning to his two thugs, he said, "This is Crabbe and Goyle."

"Nice to meet you." Mattie smiled at them; Crabbe and Goyle looked at Draco, confused.

"You remind me of someone ... are you sure we haven't met before?" Draco asked vaguely.

"No, no I don't think so." Mattie shook her head, releasing more strands from her loose braid. Ron glanced at Harry; he was fuming mad. Hermione stretched out her hand and grabbed Harry's arm, mouthing for him to chill out.

"Would you like to come to our cabin? You won't have to mix with these ... that mudblood." Harry was about to say something, but Mattie quickly stepped in front of him.

"No, my stuff is all here. But thank you." Mattie smiled as Draco ordered Crabbe and Goyle back to his cabin.

Before leaving, he looked back at Mattie and said, "Let me know if you change your mind." He slid the door closed as Mattie sat back down.

"What was that about Harry?" Mattie looked at Harry, obviously annoyed. "He may have said some horrible things, but you haven't even gotten to school yet. Do you really intend to get yourselves in trouble this early?" Harry and Ron looked at her in shock while Hermione beamed.

"See, at least someone has some sense!"

"Hermione ... what? I can't believe ..." Ron stuttered.

"I may hate Malfoy, but I don't intend to get myself expelled over it. They're not very tolerate on the train, we should at least wait until we get to school to do anything to him." Hermione turned to Mattie and they started chattering about school and other things. Ron and Harry looked at each other and then back to Hermione and Mattie in shock.

As the train ride wore on, the three started to like Mattie more and more. Her smile was infectious and she seemed to be a genuinely nice person. Except that she would always turn away and change the subject quickly if anyone asked about her family. When they finally did reach Hogwarts, it was pouring outside. They all hurried into a coach and started towards the school.

"The first years will be placed in houses, I assume you will as well," Hermione explained.

"I don't think so ... Dumbledore said something about already having a house for me. However, he didn't really explain what he meant, so I'm not sure." They sat in silence for the rest of the ride; everyone was excited to be back at school.

When the coach finally came to a stop at the front of the school, everyone reluctantly ran from their warm coaches into the rain. As Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Mattie were about to enter the Great Hall, Professor McGonagall appeared behind them. Tapping Mattie on the shoulder, she smiled. "Hello. Good to see all of you. You will be in Gryffindor House, Ms. ... Mattie. Hermione, I trust you will make sure she knows all the rules. I don't intend on treating you like a first year, so you won't be getting away with anything."

"Yes, Professor." Hermione smiled and Mattie nodded. Professor McGonagall disappeared into the crowd; they heard her voice a few seconds later yelling at Malfoy. "Come on, Dumbledore's about to start." Hermione pulled them all inside, sitting down at the Gryffindor table. "This is brilliant, you'll be in the same house as us and in the same dormitories as me."

Mattie smiled warmly at Hermione, "I'm glad." She seemed as if she were about to say something else, but just then Dumbledore stood up and called for quiet. He made the usual announcements, nothing special this year, and the first years were put into houses. Gryffindor was especially lucky this year, receiving a wizard who was rumored to be an excellent Quidditch player.

Upon returning to the common room, all the fourth year girls rushed up to meet Mattie. Hermione, Harry, and Ron were pushed out of the way. The feast had been buzzing with news about a beautiful fourth year that hadn't attended Hogwarts for her first three years. They bombarded Mattie with questions, but she simply shook her head.

They all quieted down to listen to what she had to say. "First of all, I'm shocked at how rude you all are. Those are personal questions. If and when I decide to share them with you all, it will be at a time of my choosing and the information will be privy to only those I think are worthy of my trust." The girls around her murmured as Mattie searched the room for Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "Now, Ron. I heard you were wicked awesome at Wizard's chess, if you're up for it I thought we might play a game or two?" Hermione smiled, most girls would have just welcomed the popularity and forgotten all about her, Harry, and Ron.

"Brilliant." Ron smiled and walked over towards the fire, where four chairs were set around a small table. Just as Ron was finished setting out the pieces, an arrogant fifth year pushed him out of the way.

"I'm the best at Wizard's Chess in the Gryffindor House."

"I'm sure." Mattie gently pushed him out of the way and turned her eyes to Ron, motioning for him to sit down.

"Scared are you?"

"Oh, please! Fine, if you want to feel all macho about yourself, then I'll play you." Harry and Ron looked at Mattie, alarmed. The fifth year was Bruce Karam, he was a pureblood and ergo very powerful. He was the best Wizard's Chess player in the Gryffindor House, probably the best out of all the students at Hogwarts.

Bruce settled in, taking his time to get comfortable. Mattie looked at him, annoyed. "If your majesty doesn't mind, I'd like to start this game before the sun comes up." Looking very slightly disturbed, Bruce finished settling in and they started their game. Bruce sat back in his chair, apparently very comfortable. He didn't look at the board much, a huge mistake on his part. Mattie concentrated on the board, barely ever looking up. Ten minutes and five moves after they started, Mattie sat back triumphantly and said, "Checkmate." Bruce didn't comprehend at first and then looked down at the board, bewildered.

"How the bloody hell did you do that?" Bruce scratched his head.

"You underestimate me and overestimate yourself. Now, if you don't mind my friend and I were trying to play a nice quiet game and you, sir, are sitting in his chair." Bruce slowly got up and stumbled towards the boy's dormitories, still scratching his head.

"That was bloody brilliant! But, I'm not so sure I want to play you anymore." Mattie laughed as Ron sat down across from her. She leaned closer to him.

"I'm not actually that good; it's a simple charm. He knows exactly what moves would corner him. So I simply picked up on some of his arrogant thoughts and figured out what moves to use." Hermione's eyes glittered, although Harry and Ron were completely lost as to what she was trying to explain.

"That's brilliant! Can you teach me?"

"Of course, it's really quite simple." Mattie smiled as Hermione looked at her admiringly. "My ... a friend taught it to me as a backup for those oral tests that teachers just want you to fail." Hermione looked a little bit wary but Mattie added, "But I've only ever used it to put jerks like Bruce in their place." Hermione smiled again and sat down in one of the chairs on either side of the table. Harry and Ron looked at each other and then just shook their heads. "I promise Ron, I won't use the charm on you." Ron nodded and smiled, that he understood.


	2. Apple Slices and Hippogriffs

Chapter 2

Harry and Ron waited impatiently in the Common Room. There were no classes today, but Hermione still never slept this late. They saw Luna Lovegood come out of the girls' dormitories and stopped her.

"Luna, have you seen Hermione or Mattie? Are they there?"

"No, sorry Harry. I saw them get up about 2 hours ago. They're probably already downstairs." Harry sighed in exasperation.

"Come on, Ron. They're not up there."

"You're telling me we waited all that time and they're not even there?" Ron sighed melodramatically at Harry's nod. "We're eating breakfast ... now! You can go off searching for them yourself for all I care!" Harry laughed and he and Ron started for the Great Hall.

"Harry! Ron! Where have you been? We've been up for hours!" Hermione and Mattie strode in through the front doors just as Harry and Ron were about to enter the Great Hall.

"No, Harry. Breakfast now!" Ron grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him into the Hall. Plopping down at the Gryffindor Table Ron's plate immediately filled with food and he started eating. Hermione and Mattie followed, more slowly, and sat down across from Harry and Ron.

"We've been waiting in the Common Room for you two for about an hour." Ron nodded in agreement, his mouth too full to talk.

Mattie laughed, "We got up about two hours ago and we had something to eat and then we went to visit Hagrid."

"How do you know Hagrid?" Harry was a little surprised that Mattie would know him, seeing as she had never been to the school before yesterday.

"I met him when I came here during the summer. When I was trying to work out something with Professor Dumbledore about coming here." Mattie grabbed an apple from a nearby fruit bowl. Laying it on the table, she took out her wand. Mumbling something Hermione didn't catch, Mattie waved her wand over the apple. It immediately fell into 6 perfect slices, with the core, detached, still standing in the middle.

"Hat waf azing." Ron said through his food. Mattie looked up to see everyone's eyes on her.

"How did you learn that? All the professors frown on using magic for everyday conveniences. They say it takes too much energy for something you could do just as easily by hand." Hermione looked at Mattie penetratingly as she started eating her apple.

"Well the professors didn't teach me. A very old friend ... did. That was the first charm I ever learned." Mattie looked back to her apple, sadly now. "But I haven't seen him in ..." she looked as though she were about to cry "a very, very long time." Hermione put her hand on Mattie's shoulder.

"Will you teach me?"

Mattie smiled, "Of course, but not now. Why don't we all go back to Hagrid's? He's promised to show us some creatures."

Ron swallowed and nodded his head. Hermione looked at him in disgust, "Ron, your face!"

"Oh." Ron grabbed a napkin, blushing, and wiped off his face while Harry laughed. He hated the thought that Hermione had seen him with food on his face.

They headed down to Hagrid's cabin at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. On their way, they noticed several Hippogriffs circling the lake. As they neared Hagrid's cabin one of the Hippogriffs changed its path and started flying towards them. It got closer, and let out a blood-curdling shriek.

"Harry!" Ron's eyes were fixed on the Hippogriff, that up until now, no one else had noticed. "Harry!"

"Come on! Let's get to Hagrid's, hurry!" Harry grabbed Hermione and Ron and pulled them towards Hagrid's cabin. It wasn't long before he realized that Mattie was still standing in the same spot, looking up at the Hippogriff. "Mattie!"

"Oh my God, Harry!" Hermione looked up at Harry, looking pale. Harry looked at Hermione and then back to Mattie.

"Harry!"

"Oh, shutup Ron! It's just a Hippogriff!" They were all startled to hear Mattie's voice. She hadn't looked at them; she was still staring at the Hippogriff that was diving straight for her. They watched in horror as the Hippogriff neared her, not even slowing down. Just as it was about to pummel Mattie, it lifted its wings slightly and landed gracefully right in front of her. "Why, halo Callista." The Hippogriff opened its beak in a sort of a smiled and nuzzled Mattie's cheek. Mattie turned to where Harry, Ron, and Hermione were crouched, "Don't tell me you've never seen a Hippogriff before?" Harry laughed a forced laugh and shook his head, no. Ron looked at Hermione; she was very pale. The last encounter she had with a Hippogriff was her flight with Buckbeak last year. He resisted the urge to put a hand on her shoulder.

Harry cautiously stepped forward; Callista immediately stepped between Mattie and shrieked loudly.

"Hush, Callista!" Mattie put a hand on the Hippogriff's neck, nudging it out of her way. She walked towards Harry and held out a hand to him. "She will see that you do not intend to harm me." Harry took Mattie's hand slowly and they both walked towards the large animal, carefully. "Bow, Harry." Keeping his eyes on Callista, Harry bowed low. A few seconds later, Callista stretched out her right, front leg and did the same. Harry's stomach did a flip as he realized he was still holding Mattie's hand.

"What's going on out 'ere?" Hagrid emerged from his cabin looking flustered. Harry, keeping his eyes on Callista, walked up to her and pat her neck. "'ello, Ron, Hermione, Harry, Mattie. I see Callista's happy to see you back."

Mattie turned to see Hermione's confused look and said, "I was here for quite a while this summer, and Hagrid introduced me to Callista." Mattie turned back to Callista, "Go on, you can't come in the house, you know that!" Callista looked at her indignantly. "Hmmm." Mattie pulled a sugar cube out of her pocket, much to Callista's delight. "Go on." Callista held out her tongue and Mattie put the sugar cube on it. Immediately, Callista ran in same direction she had come from and took off, to rejoin the other Hippogriffs flying over the lake.

"Come on you lot, I've some tea ready." Hagrid ushered them all inside his small cabin. Fang was sitting in the corner and rose to greet them. Ron let out a sigh of disgust as Fang slobbered all over his shirt. Hagrid laughed and poured them all some tea. "Have you met the new Care of Magical Creatures Teacher?"

"No, I was surprised when Dumbledore didn't introduce him or her at the banquet last night," Harry replied as he sat down in one of the chairs.

"He's not even 'ere yet. He was late for the train; that's what McGonagall said." Hagrid shook his head and sat down across from Harry.

"That's horrible! How could a teacher now show up for the banquet? Dumbledore must've had a fit," Hermione said in disgust. Mattie laughed.

"Well I hope its someone good, with our luck they'll probably have Snape fill in until he gets here." Ron shuddered.

"Don't be so melodramatic, Ron." Mattie rolled her eyes and Hermione laughed. "Snape's not going to fill in."


	3. Romance ,,, in the Library?

Chapter 3

"We're going to be late!" Hermione shrieked. The four of them were sprinting down the hall at full speed. Amazingly, all of them had overslept and they were about to be late to their first class: Potions.

"We won't be late!" Harry yelled.

"Snape's going to ..." Ron shuddered, but kept running. All of a sudden, Harry skidded to a stop and turned to face a suit of armor that was standing in an alcove in the wall. "Harry!"

Mattie turned to him questioningly, but her eyes immediately lit up. "That's it! Come on!" Mattie grabbed Ron and Hermione's hands as Harry slipped behind the suit of armor. Mattie slipped in, following Harry. Hermione looked as if she was going to kill them all, but Ron grabbed her hand and dragged her behind him. Blushing, Hermione reluctantly followed Ron. However, Harry and Mattie where no longer standing behind the suit of armor. Just as Ron and Hermione were about to go back into the hallway, two hands reached out of the wall and grabbed them by their robes, pulling them into the wall.

"What the –" Ron looked around, they were in a dark hallway and Harry and Mattie were standing in front of them, grinning. Harry blushed as he looked down and realized he was still holding Mattie's hand from when he led her into the hallway.

"Come on, we don't have to run now. Snape's classroom is only 2 minutes from here, not the usual 15 it takes to walk through all the hallways." Mattie smiled and, releasing Harry's hand, started down the hallway. Ron's mouth was still hanging open; Hermione put her hand under his chin to close it.

"It's just a simple charm, Ron. I heard rumors about the old tunnels, but I thought Dumbledore had sealed them all up." Ron nodded; Harry was already running after Mattie. "Come on, Ron." Hermione grabbed Ron's arm and trudged after Harry and Mattie.

They emerged a minute or so later just outside the door to Snape's classroom. Mattie was chatting jovially with Harry and Ron and Hermione were following. Ron glanced at Hermione and immediately averted his eyes when she looked at him. Harry stumbled over his words, and had decided it was better to just nod, smile, and attempt not to turn bright red every time Mattie's hand brushed his.

"And what do we have here?" Draco Malfoy was standing just outside Snape's classroom. His henchmen, Crabbe and Goyle, weren't in this Potions class; Malfoy had been talking to some Slitherin girls.

Mattie stopped talking to Harry and looked at Malfoy. "You're the boy from the train! It's nice to see you again." She smiled warmly as Malfoy's ears turned red. Hermione giggled and immediately put her hand over her mouth to stifle it. Ron and Harry both smiled.

"I heard you were new this year. Snape's class can be hard ... if you don't know what to expect. If you need any help ... I'd be happy to." Malfoy stumbled over his words, blushing more every time he messed up.

"Well I appreciate the offer, but I've been studying Potions for a while now ... I don't think I'll have a problem." Mattie smiled again. "In Divination, however, I'm a little bit more rocky. I've never been taught anything about Divination."

Malfoy smiled maliciously at Harry and said, "I'd be happy to help you. Why don't we meet in the Library right after dinner tonight?"

"Okay, I'll see you then!" Mattie smiled and happily walked into Snape's classroom. Harry glared at Malfoy before following her; Ron and Hermione went it as well, stifling their laughs.

"Sit down." Everyone filed into the classroom as Snape glared at them. "You will begin by reading page 256 in your text. I will expect a vial containing this potion and an essay regarding its uses on my desk Thursday morning. The essay will be 3 feet long." The class groaned. "Quiet! I gave you two days, that's plenty of time to make the potion! Now, read!"

"Where are you going?"

"To the Library, of course." Mattie smiled as Harry's face got red thinking of Malfoy and Mattie alone in the dark Library. "I don't expect to be there too long, but nonetheless if I don't see you, goodnight!" Mattie waved to them and walked quickly out of the Great Hall. Harry stared after her.

"I'm going for a walk." Harry, without a backward glance at Ron or Hermione, stormed out of the Great Hall.

"He's gone bloody insane." Ron shook his head and Hermione laughed.

"He likes Mattie, that's all. But apparently, Malfoy does too." Ron looked at Hermione, who was still staring after Harry. He hoped she couldn't hear his thoughts like Mattie had heard Bruce's.

_I dunno what Harry sees in Mattie,_ Ron thought.

"Ron ... Ron!" Hermione's voice brought Ron back to reality.

"Oh, what?"

"Let's go ... ummm up to the Common Room." Ron's heart sank; there were a lot of people in the Common Room. "Come on." Hermione grabbed Ron's arm and led him out of the Great Hall. As Ron caught up with Hermione, her hand slid down and slipped into his. Hermione glanced at it, startled, and pulled her hand away, blushing. Ron felt disappointed; he had hoped she had done it on purpose_. Maybe she had and she was just trying to cover it up ... probably not_, he thought.

As they reached the portrait hole, Ron looked reluctantly at it. "There are so many people in there, let's ... umm go to ... the clock tower." Hermione eyed Ron questioningly, but shrugged and nodded.

A few minutes later, they had arrived in the clock tower; Hermione sat down on the floor just in front of the huge clock face. Ron sat down next to her; it was almost completely dark outside, the last rays of sunlight were just disappearing over the horizon.

"Hermione ... I ..." Hermione looked at Ron and his stomach did a flip. _She looks so beautiful ... just sitting there. What am I thinking? Hermione's my friend ... could I be ... no!_

"What? Is something wrong, Ron?"

"Umm ... no ... no, nothings wrong." Hermione looked back at the horizon and pulled her Potions book out of her bag. "It's just that ... I was wondering if ..."

"What is it, Ron?"

Ron's mind was racing, what was he going to say to her? He could think of a million things he wanted to say, but none that he could say. "I need some help on my Potions essay," he blurted out.

"Of course." Hermione smiled and opened her Potions book.

They returned to the Common Room just before curfew. They were both smiling and laughing; although Ron was still blushing, slightly. After Hermione helped him with his essay, they just sat there talking and joking around. Despite the fact that it was not at all what Ron had in mind when he suggested the clock tower, at least they had been alone. Harry sat up in his chair and turned around to look at them.

"Oh, hello Harry!" Ron said smiling, Hermione was still laughing. She was holding onto his arm, making his heart race.

Between giggles Hermione managed to say, "Hi, Harry."

"What are you two so happy about?" Harry scowled and turned back to the fire. Hermione immediately stopped laughing and looked at him worriedly.

"Harry, what's wrong?" She and Ron walked over to Harry's chair and sat down in front of him. Ron stumbled a little, sitting down very close to Hermione. He definitely didn't mind and she didn't seem to either, so he stayed there, blushing.

"Mattie's not back yet." Harry sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Harry, do you honestly believe that Mattie could like a person like Malfoy?" Hermione shook her head.

"She went to the Library with him, didn't she?"

"Oh, Harry! You worry too much. Mattie doesn't like Malfoy, she's just trying to keep from pissing anyone off. And why make enemies?" Harry continued to scowl. "Fine! I'm going to bed, we have early classes tomorrow and I don't particularly want to be almost late for Potions again." Hermione got up, gently tousling Ron's hair as she walked past. Ron beamed and blushed at the same time. He watched Hermione walk up the stairs to her dormitory.

"Come on, Harry. We ought to go to bed too." Ron got up, reluctantly and started for the boy's dormitories. Harry followed slowly.

"Psst! Harry!" Ron whispered loudly. "Are you sleeping?"

"Not anymore you git!" Harry parted the hangings on his bed and glared angrily at Ron. It was god-knows-what-time and they both had to get up early in the morning for classes.

"Sorry!" Ron resumed a normal tone; their two roommates could sleep through the end of the world so there was no need to whisper. "I know you're having your problems with Mattie and everything, but I need to talk to you." Harry nodded slowly, giving Ron a questioning look. "Well, Hermione and I ... we were in the clock tower, you know ... and ... oh what the bloody hell am I talking about?" Ron said angrily, lying back down.

"Wait, Ron you're not saying ... you are saying! Wow! Finally ... I never thought you would realize it ... now we just need to get Hermione to realize it." Harry's voice trailed off and he rubbed his chin, thoughtfully.

"What the bloody hell are you going on about now?" Harry smiled as Ron sat back up.

"You and Hermione! I thought you would never admit to yourself that you liked her!"

"Not so loud!!"

"So what are you going to do about it?" Ron looked at Harry blankly.

"I have no idea. We were sitting there today and I was thinking ... about how she looked ... and it struck me. I still can't believe that I'm ... with Hermione ... I mean she's my friend ... the worst part is I know that she doesn't feel the same way." Ron sighed sadly.

"Of course she does!" Ron's eyes lit up.

"You think so?" Harry nodded and they both laughed.

"We only have a couple classes tomorrow, because of the faculty meeting ... why don't you and Hermione ... go for a walk." Harry winked at Ron before closing his bed hangings and going back to sleep. Ron smiled and lay back down. He went to bed with thoughts of Hermione ... and him ... together!


	4. Eww, not with him! Quidditch?

Chapter 4

Hermione was just about to fall asleep when Mattie burst through the door, slamming it shut behind her. She leaned against it, breathing heavily, and smiled as she heard the last bell. The curfew was 11; all students had to be inside their own dormitories. She had made it in before the last stroke of 11 and was therefore not breaking any rules.

"Mattie!"

She looked up, startled to see that Hermione was still awake. "Halo, Hermione!" Hermione patted her bed, wanting Mattie to sit down next to her.

"How was your ... umm studying?" Although Hermione didn't like Malfoy at all, she was trying not to be so mean. After all, Mattie was her friend.

"It was ... okay ... I guess. But Malfoy's ..." Mattie wrinkled her nose and shook her head, unable to come up with the right word. Hermione supplied a few.

"Disgusting, ugly, mean, one of the worst human beings (if you can call him one) to ever walk this earth?" Mattie's eyes got wide and for a moment Hermione thought she was going to yell at her. But she simply started giggling, making Hermione giggle.

"Shhh!" Luna Lovegood hissed from the bed next to Hermione's.

"Sorry!" Mattie said, trying to stifle another fit of giggles.

"Well if you don't like Malfoy then why did you go? It's just causing Har- ... I mean everyone ... stress." Mattie raised her eyebrow.

"How was I causing 'Har- ... everyone' stress?" Hermione looked away.

"Well ... I just meant ..." She looked back up at Mattie; she couldn't lie to her. Besides, it would be better for everyone if Mattie knew. Then, there would be no sneaking around because she and Ron knew. "Well ... you see ... Harry ..."

"Harry what, Hermione?"

"Harry likes you!" she finally blurted out. Mattie was about to dismiss it and just call it friendly when Hermione said, "No, he likes you like half the guys in this school like you ..."

"Hermione this is nonsense!" Mattie shook her head.

"No, Mattie. He likes me as a friend ... which is good." Hermione's heart jumped thinking of her other 'friend', Ron. She hoped he didn't like her as a friend, only as a friend. "But he likes you ... as more than a friend."

"Oh ... what makes you think that?"

"He freaked out when you went to the Library with Malfoy, and on the way to Snape's he blushed every time you looked at him in class." Hermione smiled as her thoughts drifted to her Potions essay ... or rather Ron's Potion's essay. "You don't like Malfoy ... do you?"

"No! I like ..." Mattie stopped talking as an owl landed on the windowsill. "Nascha!" She got up and walked over to the window. Holding out her arm, the white owl jumped gracefully onto it. She held out her leg and Mattie removed the piece of parchment that was attached. Placing Nascha in her cage, Mattie came back to Hermione's bed and sat down.

"Who's it from?"

"I don't know ..." Mattie studying the parchment for a moment and then slipped it into her robes. "It's just some family stuff. Nothing important." Hermione was about to press the issue but noticing the troubled look in Mattie's eyes, decided against it, for now at least. "I saw you and Ron in the clock tower today." Hermione smiled and blushed.

"Yeah, he ummm ... needed help with his Potion's essay."

"I'm sure." Mattie smiled knowingly and after a pause said, "Well, come on! Spill!" Hermione laughed and started telling Mattie everything that happened.

"We were going to go to the Common Room, but Ron said it was too crowded. So we went to the clock tower and we worked on our ... essays. And then we just sat there ... Ron was telling me stories about his brothers ... I told him about some muggle stuff." Hermione smiled and blushed at Mattie grinned at her.

"This is fabulous! Oh, you and Ron make such a cute couple!"

"No! Mattie! You can't tell him, it would ruin everything!" Mattie stared at her, uncomprehendingly. "Besides ... he doesn't like me like that ... I don't think."

"But you don't know!" Hermione shook her head; she didn't know for sure.

"We should go to bed ... it's really late." Mattie yawned and shook her head. As Hermione lay back down, Mattie changed into her pajama's and climbed into her own bed.

"Harry! Harry, wait up!" Harry slowed down, reluctantly, to let Mattie catch up with him. Mattie caught up and smiled brightly at him, "Good morning. You were up early today, we missed you at breakfast." Harry and Ron had a different first hour than Mattie and Hermione, so this was the first time he had since her since last night's dinner.

"Yeah ..." Harry said, and he and Mattie started walking; they had their next class together.

"Oh, Harry! You're not still mad about last night are you?"

Harry blushed, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I'm sure. Well if it makes you feel any better, it was horrible. Draco was a total jerk; he tried to ..." Harry stopped walking and looked at Mattie.

"What did he try to do?"

Mattie avoided his eyes. "Nothing, Harry. Please don't worry about it."

"Mattie –"

"Harry, it's okay. But that's not the real reason I wanted to talk to you." Harry stared at her for a moment and then started walking again. He was happy that she had had a bad time with Malfoy, but thoughts of that git doing anything to her were making his blood boil.

"What did you want to talk about?" Harry asked, hopefully.

"Well, you know that Ron and Hermione ..." Mattie stopped for a moment, searching for the words.

"Don't tell me ... she likes him too?!" Mattie smiled and nodded.

"She went on and on about it last night before we went to bed. But she doesn't think that Ron feels the same way. I figured he would have confided as much ... in you." Harry grinned.

"As a matter of fact, he did. Last night. Ironically he doesn't think Hermione likes him as more than a friend." Mattie and Harry laughed loudly. "I'm assuming by that look you have something in mind?"

Mattie smiled mischievously. "Well, the Halloween Ball. What do you think if I ask Ron and you ask Hermione? Then while we were all dancing, you could ask Ron to cut in, forcing Ron and Hermione to dance together." Harry tried to stop himself from blushing at the thought of dancing with Mattie.

"It's brilliant. But, do you think they'll suspect anything?"

"No, of course not. Hermione's got this crazy idea that we like each other ... totally preposterous," Mattie said, unconvincingly.

"Yeah, preposterous. Good, then. We have about a month before the ball." Suddenly, Harry remembered that he had left his Defense Against the Dark Arts textbook in his dormitory. "Oh, no. I left my bloody book in my dormitory. I'll have to catch up with you guys there." Harry started down the hall when Mattie caught his arm.

"One more thing. I heard you were the captain of the Quidditch team this year?" Harry nodded. "Well I was wondering if I could try out."

"Sure, tryouts start next week Thursday and run for 3 days." He started walking again, but stopped, remembering that they only had one position open this year. "What do you play?"

"Chaser, of course!" Mattie smiled and, seeing Hermione down the hallway, ran to catch up with her. Harry grinned; they had lost two players last year, the keeper and the chaser. Ron had tried out at the end of last year and been chosen for keeper. Remembering his textbook, Harry sprinted back to his dormitory.

The next few days went by quickly; the teachers were piling on the homework and no one really had time to think about anything but food, sleep, and homework. Finally, Thursday came; all the classes were cancelled that day for faculty meetings. Harry was getting more and more worried about the tryouts. Five other people, besides Mattie, had signed up. Harry knew he would be able to choose on talent alone, but he really wanted Mattie to be on the team. He hoped that she was good ... really good.

Harry, Ron, Fred, and George, who would be conducting tryouts, showed up at the pitch an hour before tryouts were supposed to start. The sun was just starting to come up.

Ron yawned, "Harry, why do we have to be here so early? It's not like anyone's going to be here." Not a second after Ron said that, they saw someone streak past them on a broom.

"Who was that?" Fred and George asked in unison. The figure on the broom stopped, apparently noticing them for the first time, high in the air. He or she (they couldn't tell) was holding a Quaffle and staring down at them. As they started to descend, a Bludger rocketed right towards his or her head. Tilting their broom slightly, the bludger missed by only inches. The rider looked as if they had barely noticed the bludger; as if it were no more than a small annoyance, easily avoided and quickly forgotten

"You should be careful, you'll get hit. It's hard to see in the dark," warned Fred.

"Oh, the Bludgers? You can see them coming a mile away!" Harry immediately recognized the voice: Mattie. She descended quickly and lightly touched down on the ground. As she reached the ground, she dismounted her broom and stood it up next to her, all in one fluid, graceful movement.

Noticing that Harry, Fred, and George were all staring at Mattie in amazement, Ron cleared his throat loudly. Harry brought himself back to reality and said, "Where did you learn Quidditch? I thought you had never been to a real school before?"

Mattie smiled, "I haven't. I learned everything from my ... legal guardian. He's bloody brilliant on a broom, but his leg was injured and he can't play anymore. So, he decided to teach me. I've never played in an organized game before, either."

"Well, let's see what you've got then!" Ron smiled as he mounted his broom. Harry, Fred, and George followed a little more slowly. "I'm keeper, so Fred and George will try and hit you with the Bludgers while you try to score. Okay?" Mattie mounted her broom swiftly and was level with Ron in seconds.

"Fine." She soared high into the air and waited for them all to get situated. Mattie was still holding the Quaffle.

"Fred, George, whenever you're ready." Harry positioned himself in a place where he could see the whole field. He looked at Mattie; she looked so comfortable on the broom.

Seeing a Bludger fly towards him, Fred hit it as hard as he could towards Mattie. Harry watched nervously as it seemed to go in slow motion, inching its way towards Mattie. Just as he was about to shout for her to duck (he couldn't have someone getting hurt on the first day of tryouts, McGonagall would have a fit), she tilted her head slightly and the Bludger whizzed past her.

Mattie was concentrating on Ron; he had been able to anticipate her moves so far. She shot up into the air suddenly and chucked the Quaffle towards the goal, just a little too slowly. Ron caught it and threw it to the other side of the field. Frustrated, Mattie turned her broom and streaked after it. She slowed down as she reached the other end of the field and the Quaffle dropped lightly into her outstretched hand.

Smiling briefly at Harry, who was floating on his broom a few feet away, she soared high up into the clouds. Ron, Fred, George, and Harry looked up, expecting her to emerge from the clouds within seconds. But she didn't.

"Where'd she go?"

"I'm right here!" Mattie shouted as she flew behind Ron and dropped the Quaffle through the middle ring.

Flying to the other side of the ring and retrieving the Quaffle, Ron said, "Try it again, this time without hiding in the clouds." Upon hearing his condescending tone, Mattie got red. She shook her head and flew to the other side of the field. Fred and George had nearly given up on the Bludgers; she always just simply ducked or turned slightly to avoid them. It seemed as if she barely even noticed them at all.

"Ready, Ron?" Mattie shouted from the other side of the pitch. Without waiting for him to answer, she started off. In a matter of seconds, she had ducked two Bludgers and scored. Ron stared at her, open-mouthed.

"That was bloody brilliant!" Fred shouted from the center of the field. Harry flew over and started explaining some drills that they did during practices. Before the hour was over it was apparent; Mattie was their new Chaser. She was the best that the twins had ever seen, and they had been to every single Quidditch game played at Hogwarts and a couple professional games. A few more people showed up, wanting to try out, but George turned them away.

After almost two hours of drills, Ron's stomach was growling so loud that he could no longer ignore it. "Come on, Harry! I'm hungry!"

"Alright ... I suppose we should stop for today anyways. Practice the day after tomorrow with the whole team, get here early." Ron, Fred, and George didn't even bother dismounting; they simply flew to the Great Hall. Harry and Mattie touched down simultaneously.

"That was amazing! A real pitch and everything!" Mattie's face was red from the cold wind, but she was smiling wider than ever.

"I've never seen anyone play like that! Who taught you?!" Harry immediately wanted to take back his question, seeing the pained expression on Mattie's face. "Oh, I'm sorry ... I didn't mean –"

"No, it's okay, Harry. I'm just upset because I won't be seeing him for a long time. There's been some ... family issues, so I'm staying here for the holidays and probably for the summer as well." Mattie commanded her broom to follow; it immediately began levitating and trailed along behind her and Harry.

"I didn't know students could stay here during the summer." Harry watched as Mattie pulled out her hair tie, letting her long hair fall down her back.

"Technically we can't, but Dumbledore knows what's going on with my family and he decided that it would be better for me if I stayed here." Just as Harry was about to ask more about Mattie's "legal guardian" they reached the Great Hall and he had to drop the subject. Hermione and Ron were already seated at the Gryffindor table, across from each other. Mattie sat down next to Hermione and Harry next to Ron.

"Well?" Hermione looked expectantly at Harry.

With a flash of understanding, Harry said, "Oh, Quidditch! Bloody hell, Mattie's the best Chaser I've ever seen. Of course she made the team. It's not official yet though; I still have to tell McGonagall so don't go blabbing." Mattie smiled at Harry, who blushed.


	5. Quidditch Gloves, Please!

Chapter 5

"Do you think we should wait for Mattie? We'll already be late as it is." Ron shrugged his shoulders.

"She's left, Harry. She went down to the pitch about an hour ago." Hermione lowered her book slightly to smile at Ron. Harry sighed.

"Let's go, Ron." Harry grabbed Ron by the arm and they both rushed out of the Common Room. Despite the fact that they had reached the field in record time, they were still late.

"Halo, Harry!" Mattie waved down at them from her broom. Fred and George were hovering close to her and the other two Chasers on the team where flying the length of the field throwing the Quaffle back and forth.

"Hi, Harry! I see your extra beauty sleep didn't make much difference!"

"I love you too, Fred!" Harry quickly mounted his broom and kicked off. Ron followed, more reluctantly; he hated morning practices.

"Come on, Ron! I've been sitting here with no one to block me!" Mattie threw the Quaffle at Ron, hitting him in the stomach. He made a small "oof" sound, but followed her to the rings, nonetheless.

The practice went well; Mattie and Ron were a good match for each other. Mattie had to work to score and Ron had to work to block her. Fred and George had given up trying to hit Bludgers at Mattie, they concentrated on Ron and the other two Chasers, Alicia and Angelina.

They all started walking back to the locker room; Fred and George caught up with Mattie. "Hi," Mattie said through a yawn. She was very glad they didn't have any classes today; it was Saturday.

"We heard about your little run-in with Malfoy, the other day." Fred looked at Mattie with mock sympathy.

"And we've come to offer our services." Mattie shook her head, but smiled.

"I know what you're thinking, but ..."

"He'll never know it was you ... frankly he'll probably suspect," Fred stopped mid-sentence and George finished for him.

"Us! Come on! Please?!" Fred and George clasped their hands in front of them and gave Mattie puppy-dog faces.

"Oh, alright."

"Yes!"

"That'a girl."

"Hmm, yeah, I may have to go back and change my answer if you ever say that to me again." Mattie burst out laughing at Fred's hurt look. The three of them laughed loudly while the rest of the team stared on confused. George walked to the other side of Mattie, sandwiching her between him and Fred. They linked arms and happily walked back to the locker room.

"I see your brothers are taking to our new teammate, Ron." Ron turned around to see Alicia.

"Yeah, I don't think I want to know what they were planning up there." Ron laughed and nudged Harry, who had been uncharacteristically silent.

"Huh? Oh yeah, probably some prank. I'll see you later Ron." Harry jogged up to the locker room, leaving Ron confused. Harry was gone when Ron, Alicia, and Angelina reached the locker room.

"What's up with Harry?" Fred smiled innocently at Ron.

"What d'you mean?"

"Oh, come on, Ron! All of us know that something's up, but only you know what that something is!" George wiggled his eyebrows at Ron.

"He came up here and didn't say a word to anyone. He didn't even shower, just put his broom away and left," Mattie explained.

"I'm sure its nothing ... he's probably nervous for our first game."

"Earth to Ronniekins! Our first game isn't for 2 weeks." Fred punched his brother in the arm. "Games don't start until after the Halloween Ball."

"I don't think he's going to tell us, Fred."

"No, George, I think you're right."

"Oh well, I guess we'll just have to figure it out on our own!" George smiled evilly and he and Fred started for the door. They stopped next to Mattie. "Coming?"

"Nah, I'll wait for –" Before Mattie could finish her sentence, Fred threw her over his shoulder and he and George ran out of the locker room, taking Mattie with them. Ron laughed as he heard Mattie scream just before the door closed behind them. Ron headed to the showers and then went to the Great Hall for lunch.

"Ron! Over here!" Ron saw Fred standing on the table waving at him. He headed over to where they were all sitting. It wasn't that crowded that Ron couldn't see where they were sitting, but Fred always loved to make a scene.

"Sit down you git!" Hermione pulled on Fred's robes forcing him to sit back down. Ron grinned and sat down next to her. Across from Ron sat Harry, who kept shooting nervous glances at Mattie. Mattie was sitting on the other side of Hermione, laughing at one of George's jokes. George was sitting across from Mattie and Fred was sitting between George and Harry.

"I wanted to make sure Ron could see us, that's all!" Fred gave Hermione a hurt look.

"Well that would have been thoughtful, but I don't think Ron is blind, Fred." Mattie laughed and glanced at Harry, he was laughing as well.

"The teachers keep glaring at us." Hermione looked up at the Teacher's table worriedly.

"Why don't we all go up to the Common Room?" Mattie suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement and the 6 of them trudged up to the Gryffindor Common Room. When they got there, Fred, George, and Mattie went off to a corner to 'discuss plans'.

"I've got a mountain of homework. I really need to get started; be in the Library if anyone asks." Harry glanced at Mattie, unconsciously; he hoped that no one had noticed. So much for that; Ron and Hermione grinned at Harry.

"If Mattie wants to know where you are, we'll be sure and tell her, Harry." Hermione laughed as Harry blushed and hurried out of the Common Room.

"So I guess that leaves you and me, Hermione." Ron's stomach flipped at the thought. But he was immediately disappointed, figuring her intent was to stay in the Common Room with everyone else. Just as Hermione was about to say something, Mattie bounded over.

"Hello. Where did Harry rush off to already?" Hermione and Ron laughed and Mattie looked confused.

"He's in the Library ..."

"Oh, will you umm ...." Hermione could see Mattie calculating in her head, she was planning something. "Do me a favor? I left my Quidditch gloves in the locker room ... I would go get them myself, but we're really busy planning ... well planning things. Please Hermione? Ron? Pretty please?" Hermione glared at Mattie; she knew she didn't really need her gloves, but just wanted her and Ron to 'take a walk'.

"Sure." Hermione was startled to hear Ron answer.

"Thanks a bunch!" Mattie bounded back to Fred and George after quickly winking at Hermione.

"Coming Hermione?" Ron was standing at the door of the Common Room, waiting for Hermione.

"Oh ... yeah, sorry." Hermione smiled at Ron and they started for Quidditch field. "What's up with Harry? I mean, besides the fact that he's totally whipped."

"Yeah, I don't know. I think it's because Mattie ... I shouldn't say anymore."

"Oh please Ron! As if the whole world didn't know! Practically everyone in Gryffindor knows! Except Mattie, of course." Hermione smiled and inconspicuously walked a little bit closer to Ron.

"I don't know what's wrong with him ... but I do know that no one was supposed to find out that he ... you know."

"Well then he shouldn't have made it so ... obvious." Ron swallowed hard, was he making it obvious as well?

"Hey, Mattie won't be missing her glove anytime soon, let's go down to the lake." Ron smiled hopefully.

"Sure." Hermione laughed internally; Mattie won't be missing her glove at all! "Remember when we came here and that Hippogriff was going to attack Mattie."

Ron laughed loudly, "How could I forget? You were white as a sheet." Hermione was happily surprised at what Ron had said, because instead of holding a teasing implication, it held only an affectionate tone.

"Well you know, after that whole flying thing last year ... Hippogriffs are definitely not my favorite animal." Hermione smiled sheepishly and Ron laughed.

"Well I have to say that after what Buckbeak did to Malfoy, I don't technically hate them." Hermione laughed and Ron smiled, blushing a little bit.

"So I haven't seen Mattie play yet, Harry seemed pretty excited about her being on the team."

"Well, we all know his reasons. But she is bloody brilliant, she says her 'legal guardian' taught her. I'd give my wand to know who he is." Ron shook his head thoughtfully. "You don't know do you? I mean you're better friends with her than Harry and I."

"No, you know she doesn't talk about her family. I figure she'll open up eventually and we shouldn't press it until she does." They had reached the lake and Hermione climbed up on one of the huge boulders. Ron watched her from the base of the boulder.

"We have our first game in two weeks, if you come you'll get to see her play then. We should win, its just Ravenclaw and they haven't got anything like Mattie or Harry."

"What are you talking about Ron?" Hermione smiled down at him from the top of the boulder. She climbed down a little bit and said, "Of course I'm coming to the game." As she started to sit down, her foot slipped and she started to fall off the boulder. She slid down too fast for her to realize what was happening, but Ron, still standing at the base, scooped her up before she hit the ground. She had thrown her arms around his neck and was holding him very tightly, shaking.

"Are you alright?" Hermione pulled back slightly, realizing what had happened. She was breathing very quickly; her face was only inches from Ron's.

"Y – yeah, I'm fine." She pulled out of his hold and stood up. Ron felt like the bottom of his stomach had dropped out; they had been very close for those few seconds, which were now, regretfully, gone.

"We should umm ... get Mattie's ... Mattie's glove," Ron stammered.

"Oh, right." They had not yet broken eye contact since Hermione fell; it was several moments before they actually started walking towards the pitch. "So are you going to Hogsmeade? It's the day after the Halloween Ball this year."

"Yeah, most likely. You?"

"Yeah."

When they were about half way to the Quidditch field, the thunder got very loud. A few seconds later the sky opened up and it started pouring rain. They were drenched before they even knew what was going on. Ron grabbed Hermione's hand tightly and pulled her towards the front doors of the school.

"Come on!" They reached it within seconds and were, gratefully, inside. Drenched and shivering, they ran into the lobby area of Hogwarts. Mattie, who was just reaching the bottom of the stairs, looked at them wide-eyed. Ron was still holding Hermione's hand and they were both laughing.

"I'm assuming it's raining outside." Mattie's statement sent Ron and Hermione into another fit of laughter. Hermione was leaning on Ron's shoulder, trying to stop laughing. "My glove?" Mattie asked, holding out her hand.

"We ... didn't get ... that far!" Ron stammered between laughs.

"Thanks a lot!" Mattie smiled and wiggled her eyebrows at Hermione, who tried, unsuccessfully, to glare at her. A few moments later, Ron and Hermione finally regained their composure. "That was interesting."

"We were walking towards the pitch when it started raining," Ron explained. "Sorry."

"That's okay. Let's go back up to the Common Room; you're both dripping all over the floor." Mattie turned around and started back up the stairs, Ron and Hermione followed behind.

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is Mattie.

A/N: I know the Gryffindor Quidditch Team wouldn't really be in need of a chaser during the trio's fourth year ... but humor me here! Drop me a review ... purty purty please?!


	6. The SECRET Plan and Running Laps?

Chapter 6

"Look it's Ronniekins!"

"And, aww Fred, he got all wet!"

"Well you know, that's what usually happens when it rains, George." Mattie laughed at the enlightened expressions on the twin's faces.

"Ugh, I'm going to put on some dry clothes." Hermione turned and headed up to the Girls' Dormitories, but not before smiling at Ron.

"Me too." Ron turned in the opposite direction and went up to his own dormitory.

"Geez, those two need to get their act together." Fred shook his head, smiling.

"Oh, don't worry. I guarantee that by the time we go to Hogsmeade, things will have progressed considerably."

"OOO a plan!" George's eyes lit up.

"Do tell!"

"If I did that, then it wouldn't be a SECRET plan!" Mattie laughed and started for the portrait hole.

"Where you going?"

"To the Library, I've gotta talk to Harry." Mattie disappeared through the portrait hole. She found Harry sitting alone at one of the many tables, surrounded by immense piles of books. "Harry?"

He looked up surprised, "Oh, hello, Mattie." He turned to the chair sitting next to him and removed the pile of books. Mattie sat down and looked at the parchment and papers strewn around the table.

"What're you studying for?"

"Not studying ... term paper, History of Magic. Don't you have one too?" Harry glanced back at the parchment lying on the table, disgusted. He had barely written 3 feet; a mere chip on the 20-foot assignment.

"Yeah, it's almost done though." Mattie smiled comfortingly as Harry rubbed his forehead. "You'll get it done, besides it's not due until two weeks from Monday."

"Well, here's to hoping."

"Ok, you seem pretty busy so I'll just talk to you later." Mattie started to get up but Harry caught her hand and pulled her back down.

"No, I'm almost finished for the night. Let me finish this sentence and then we can talk ... somewhere where no one's breathing down our necks telling us to be quiet." Mattie smiled and nodded. Harry looked back to his parchment and scribbled a few more words. He gathered up his stuff and stood up.

"Ready?"

"Uh-huh." Once they were outside the Library, they were able to talk normally rather than whisper.

"So I ... helped Ron and Hermione take a little walk today."

"Helped them take a walk?" Harry asked skeptically.

"I said I needed my Quidditch gloves out of my locker in the locker room and asked them to go and get them. They were laughing their heads off when they came in; they got caught in the rain." Mattie laughed, remembering the strange site of two Gryffindor's dripping right outside the entrance to the Great Hall.

"Maybe we should leave ... it up to them?"

"HA! If we leave it up to them, they'll have it all worked out by Graduation night." Mattie and Harry laughed. "The ball's on Friday, that gives us six days ... Hermione and I still have to get permission to go to Hogsmeade tomorrow and get dresses ... what's Ron's favorite color?"

"Green ... well hunter green, more specifically ... wait, what does that have to do with anything?"

Mattie smiled innocently, "Nothing. What's yours?"

"Okay ... maroon. Are you sure McGonagall will let you go?"

"Well every girl in the school that's going to the ball is going, so I don't see why not." Mattie and Harry were heading back towards the Gryffindor Common Room.

"We do have Quidditch tomorrow." Mattie rolled her eyes.

"Come on Harry! We don't have game for like ... a long time! And we won't die if I miss ONE practice!" Harry laughed.

"Yeah ... whatever."

"See Harry, now that wasn't that hard! Remember that you have to ask Hermione soon. And that way Ron and I will have to go together, just as friends."

"I know, I was going to ask her tonight so you don't slip tomorrow. You know, like say anything about us going to the dance and give away the fact that you and I are in cahoots."

"Oh, please Harry! I'm a master of secrecy!"

"Right," said Harry skeptically.

"Where did you and Harry disappear to last night?" Hermione picked up a long, black dress and held it up. Mattie made a face and Hermione put it back.

"We didn't disappear anywhere ..."

"I went down to the Common Room after I changed and Fred and George said you were in the Library with Harry. I wanted to talk to you about Ron so I went to the Library and you weren't there." Mattie held up a red dress and Hermione shook her head.

"Oh, I'm sorry! We kinda wandered around the school ... we were talking and we meant to go back to the Common Room, but ... we didn't."

"Well that's definitive. It's okay, we've got all day today." Hermione picked up a teal sequined dress and she and Mattie burst out laughing.

"So what about Ron?"

"Oh ... ummm, thanks I guess."

"Thanks?!" Mattie picked up a purple dress but put it back down with a disgusted look.

"Yeah, for asking us to get your ... gloves."

"Does that mean you had a good time?" Hermione blushed as Mattie wiggled her eyebrows.

"Yeah ... except I scraped my leg. I was standing on that bloody boulder and I slipped ... but Ron ... caught me." Hermione blushed again.

"Aww! That's so sweet!" Mattie smiled. "So what're we going to wear? I thought you should maybe wear dark green ... it would really bring out your eyes."

"Umm ... okay. How about this one?" Hermione held up a dark green, sleeveless dress. It was a little longer than her knees and had an open back.

"Ohh! Very nice! Try it on!"

"What color are you wearing?" Hermione ducked into a dressing room and Mattie sat down in one of the chairs in the dressing rooms.

"I thought ... maroon."

"Oh no! I have Quidditch practice ... right now! Ahh! I'll see you at dinner, Hemione!" Mattie raced out of the Common Room, but had to run right back in and change out of her robes. A few moments later she emerged from the portrait hole in a pair of warm up pants and a t-shirt. She pulled a sweatshirt over her head and ran as fast as she could to the pitch.

"Mattie! You're here!" Mattie smiled at Fred, out of breath, and mounted her broom. Kicking off she flew up to him and George, and was immediately met by Harry.

"You're late ... 30 minutes late."

"Harry! I'm so so so so sorry! I was doing homework and I lost track of time ... I'm sorry!"

"5 laps around the pitch, after practice. Now, get started!" Mattie sighed sadly and flew over to where Ron, Alicia, and Angelina were practicing by the rings. Fred tried to make a joke about Harry, but she just shook her head.

After almost 2 hours, Harry finally told them to pack up, all except Mattie. She trudged to the locker room, put her broom away and changed into a pair of shorts. Glaring at Harry on her way out, she started running.

Harry felt guilty about being so mean, and decided to wait for her. He sat down in the bleachers and watched her run around the pitch. He noticed not only that she ran fast, but also that her shirt and shorts were creeping up slightly with each step. He could see her hard abs peeking out from beneath her t-shirt.

"Mattie! It's getting dark, let's go in to dinner!" Harry yelled across the field. She didn't even slow down, but if looks could kill Harry would've been dead on the spot.

"I'll finish the 5 laps, Harry! Go to dinner!" Harry sighed exasperatedly but when back to the Great Hall, nonetheless. He sat down next to Ron at the Gryffindor table.

"Where's Mattie?" Hermione was sitting across from Ron.

"Running laps, I assume. Harry got mad that she was late and made her run 5 laps around the pitch!" Harry glared at Ron.

"I told her to come have dinner, but she just got more angry."

"Harry! She was late because of you anyways ... oh no!" Hermione looked as if she had just killed her own parents.

"What are you talking about Hermione?"

"Yeah, care to enlighten us?"

"I mean because she was ... talking to you last night she didn't get any homework done and she had to do it today after Hogsmeade," Hermione said, unconvincingly.

"I'm sure." Harry looked down at his food with a disgusted expression. "I'm going upstairs, I don't feel like eating."

"Harry, you have to eat something!"

"I said I'm not hungry, Hermione! Bloody hell, you're not my mother! Besides if you saw the look ..." Harry turned and stormed out of the Great Hall. Ron shot a worried look at Hermione and quickly ran after Harry.

"Are you going to tell us all what's going on?" Hermione stared penetratingly at Mattie, who was sitting across from her. She was sandwiched between Fred and George on the Common Room couch, but was still effectively ignoring everyone.

"Harry's a git, that's all."

"Well, we know that! But I thought Harry was going to have a fit when he came upstairs!" Fred shook his head.

"Yeah, and you don't look too peachy yourself."

"Thanks for being concerned, but nothing's wrong with me. I don't think he should have made me run, you and Fred are late every other day and he doesn't care. You hadn't even started practice yet, and he just flew off the deep end! Bloody hell ... look I'm tired, you know running 5 bloody laps will do that to a person. I'm going to bed." Mattie yawned and started for the Girls' Dormitories, Hermione followed but Mattie refused to say anything to her about the night's events.

"Where's Mattie?" Harry's heart sank; he thought the feud would be over after everyone had a good night's sleep. He had at least hoped she would talk to him.

"She said she wasn't hungry and that she'd meet us in Potions." Hermione looked glumly down at her eggs; it had been different having someone to talk to besides Ron and Harry, this year. Mattie had said barely two words to anyone all yesterday; Hermione was now missing talking to her very much.

Harry sighed and sat down. "I don't even know why I made her run."

"Oh, bloody hell, Harry! We all know that's not what's really bothering her!" Hermione yelled. A few first years gave her frightened glances.

"What are you talking about?! All this started when I made her run at practice two days ago."

"No, Harry. She _was_ angry that you made her run because it wasn't very fair. But on Sunday night, she got an owl. She refused to tell me what it was about, but I heard her crying that night." Hermione sighed heavily and pushed away her unfinished food.

A/N: A little explanation for Harry's being a git: he was jealous because Mattie had been paying lots of attention to Fred and George and not to him ... sorry to leave you all hanging with that kind of ending, but I'll have chapter 7 up soon!

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is Mattie, the rest belongs to the awesome JK Rowling!


	7. I Believe Explanations Are In Order?

Chapter 7

"Mattie, wait up!" Harry ran up to Mattie, she had been totally silent during Potions. She hadn't so much as glanced at any of them. Furthermore, she had been the first one out of the classroom when Snape dismissed them. Harry and Mattie had History of Magic together next. "Let's walk together, we're going to the same place."

"Oh ... fine," Mattie said softly as she started walking again.

"Hey, I'm sorry about Sunday ... I was really unfair ... I don't really know why I said that." Mattie looked at him uncomprehendingly for a moment and then, apparently, remembered.

"That's alright, Harry. I've been out of shape anyways ... I should run more often than I do."

_If that were out of shape, I'd love to see in shape,_ thought Harry. He immediately scolded himself about having his mind in the gutter. They walked in silence for a few minutes. "Mattie?"

"Yes, Harry." Her voice sounded faraway and had a very sad tone to it. It reminded Harry of Professor Trelawney when she had seen the Grim in his tea leaves last year.

"What's wrong?" Mattie stopped walking, suddenly and stared into Harry's eyes.

She turned away from him, started walking again, and said, "Nothing ... nothing Harry."

"I know something's wrong ... I – er everyone hates to see you like this. I'm – er we're all worried about you." They stopped outside their classroom.

"I ..." Mattie sighed and looked as though she were about to cry. "Thank you, Harry. But I hate to burden you with my own problems ..."

"You won't be. It's a fair exchange to see you happy again."

Mattie smiled weakly. "Well I don't know if that's possible any time soon, but I'd really appreciate it if I had someone to talk to."

"Okay, let's go down to the lake instead of going to lunch."

"Thanks, Harry." Mattie smiled half-heartedly and she and Harry went to History of Magic.

"Now class, your term papers are due very soon. I trust you have all started yours. If you have any problems, do not hesitate to ask me." Professor Binns glared at them, as if daring anyone to ask a question. He had spent the first two weeks of classes discussing term papers and didn't want to waste one more minute on them. "No questions? Okay, class dismissed." Everyone got up quickly and headed to the Great Hall for lunch, everyone except Mattie and Harry of course.

"I want to drop off my stuff in my dormitory." Harry nodded silently and followed Mattie to the Gryffindor Common Room. He sat down in the couch and waited for her to come back down from her dormitory.

She emerged a few moments later and they started downstairs. They walked in silence down the stairs. Somewhere along the way, Mattie had slipped her arm into Harry's. He felt as if his stomach had disappeared, but quickly reminded himself of the situation. For whatever reason, Mattie felt safer when Harry was around. Now, as they walked towards the lake, she was comforted by his presence. The only thing keeping her on her feet, quite literally, was the fact that her arm was intertwined with Harry and he was supporting her.

They sat down underneath a tree near the lake. Harry wrapped his arm around Mattie's shoulders as tears welled up in her eyes. "I thought I had cried myself out." She glanced at Harry, who was looking extremely worried. "I guess I'll have to explain some things before I tell you what happened." She took a deep breath, fighting back tears as she thought about it all. Harry squeezed her shoulder and she continued shakily, "I trust you Harry, I really do. But I can't tell you everything ... it would put everyone, even you, in more danger than we are already."

"Mattie ... did something happen to your parents?"

"My parents have been gone for 13 years, Harry." She was surprised to find herself wanting to cry, she hadn't cried about her parents in a very long time.

"Oh ... I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"It's okay, Harry ... I never knew them. When I was little, I was passed around between so many different relatives. But, Uncle – well he's not really my uncle. He was one of my father's best friends, they came here together and they were friends up until ... well until the end. He went to the Ministry and got legal custody of me. So I've lived with him since before I can remember. He taught me everything ... Quidditch, Potions, everything." Mattie's voice cracked and she buried her head in her hands. Harry hugged her tightly and stroked her hair. After a few moments, she seemed to regain her composure and started talking again. "Then, last year, things started happening. He had to go away ... an old friend ... needed his help, that's what he told me."

Harry looked at Mattie worriedly, "You don't have to go on, you know."

"I have to tell someone, Harry. I feel like I'll explode if I don't ... so he left to help his friend and I came here. Somehow he knew he would be gone for a while, so he asked Dumbledore to let me come here." Mattie sighed, that seemed like so long ago, but in all reality it was only a few months past.

"Dumbledore was a good friend of his, so I was allowed to come even though I would be a fourth year. I stayed here for the remainder of the summer because ..." Her voice cracked again, but this time she just kept going. Tears were streaming down her face. Harry felt very helpless; he wanted to do something, but he didn't know what.

"I got an owl ... they said he's missing ... they can't find him anywhere. No owls can locate him, they're assuming he's ... oh god I can't say it!" She burst into tears and buried her head in Harry's shoulder.

"Shh, it's all going to be fine." Harry hoped he sounded comforting. "He probably doesn't want anyone to find him ... I mean if his friend is in trouble. From what he's taught you, he must be an extraordinary wizard. I'm sure he could make it so no one would be able to locate him."

"I hope you're right, Harry." They sat there, underneath the tree, for a very long time without saying anything. Mattie continued to cry, nearly silently, and Harry stroked her hair.

Harry glanced at his watch; they needed to go to class soon. Mattie had stopped crying; she was sitting there with her head on his shoulder, trying not to think about anything. "Come on, we'll go up to the Dormitories and you can wash your face ... and then we'll go to class. Okay?"

"Mm-hm." Harry rose and helped Mattie up. She slipped her arm into his, once again, and they started back towards the school.

Hermione and Ron saw them as they passed the Great Hall, but stayed where they were after receiving a warning glance from Harry. They walked slowly up the stairs and finally reached the Common Room. Mattie seemed reluctant to leave Harry, but started up the stairs to her Dormitory, nonetheless.

Suddenly, she stopped and turned around. She walked back down the stairs and threw her arms around Harry's neck. He hugged her close. "You'll never know how much this meant to me Harry ... thank you so very much."

"I'm always here ... you know that."

Mattie pulled back and nodded. "I don't think I'm going to our next class ... I haven't slept since Saturday night ... I feel much better now, I think I'll be able to sleep."

"Promise me you'll eat something? You weren't at breakfast and we just missed lunch."

"Okay, Harry." She smiled, her first real smile in a while, and turned and walked up to her room.

"Harry! What's going on?" Hermione and Ron were standing just outside the portrait hole, waiting for Harry and Mattie.

"Where's Mattie?" Ron looked behind Harry, as if expecting her to be hiding behind him.

"She's not feeling well, she's not coming to Defense Against the Dark Arts." Harry started walking towards the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom and Hermione and Ron followed.

"Why was she crying? What's wrong?"

"Stuff ... bloody bad stuff ... is going on with her family. Her uncle ... well he's not really her uncle but her surrogate father, is missing. They're assuming he's dead." Hermione gasped. "There's a lot more to it than that, but we don't really have time for a heart to heart, we have class."

"Right, are you sure she's okay, Harry?"

"Yeah, I hope so. She said she hadn't slept since Saturday night, no wonder she failed the Potions test. She was going to get some sleep." Hermione and Ron glanced nervously at each other. Harry looked bad, but only half as bad as Mattie. They could tell he was extremely worried. Hermione wondered if he would sleep tonight. They had three more classes left to survive; Defense Against the Dark Arts with Slytherin, Divination with Ravenclaw, and Transfiguration with Slytherin.

Defense Against the Dark Arts when by uneventfully, Malfoy was uncharacteristically subdued. Someone was whispering about Mattie telling him off, Hermione hoped it was true. But then again, that meant more stress for Mattie, which was definitely not what she needed.

Divination was turned into a Study Hall because Professor Trelawney had gone wandering about the castle and had yet to be found. Hermione and Ron tried to get Harry to explain what had happened at lunch but he just shook his head saying, "I don't want to talk about it ... when Mattie wants you to know, she will tell you."

Transfiguration, on the other hand, went terribly for everyone. Professor McGonagall gave them all a pop quiz; Harry and Ron had been so wrapped up in Quidditch all weekend that they hadn't studied any of the material covered last week. They were supposed to turn their quills into arrows. Hermione's ended up fine, although it did have a few stray wisps of feather sticking out at random places. Harry's only got longer and skinnier; it remained, very distinctly, a feather quill. Ron's ended up worst of all; it exploded, spewing strange purple goo all over the classroom. McGonagall took 5 points from Gryffindor and made Ron clean up the mess. Harry and Hermione stayed after class to help him. The only consolation was that no one in all of Slytherin had passed the test either; Malfoy's quill had just rolled over onto its side.

They trudged down to the Great Hall, arriving after dinner had already started. They were startled to see Mattie sitting across from Fred and George at the Gryffindor table. She looked tired and weak, but she was laughing at something. Fred saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione as they entered the Great Hall. He waved them over as Mattie turned to see who he was looking at. She immediately smiled and walked over to them.

"How're you feeling?" Hermione asked as she hugged Mattie tightly.

"Um ... okay I guess." Ron and Harry both hugged her and the four went back to the table.

"I can't believe you missed it; Ron's quill exploded in Transfiguration!" Ron blushed and everyone laughed. "Mine didn't turn out so well either ..."

"Harry, your quill didn't do anything!" Hermione laughed as Harry shrugged and nodded in agreement.

"We have practice today, don't be late." Harry smiled and Mattie laughed. They were sitting in at the Gryffindor Table, eating breakfast.

"Right, captain!" Hermione and Ron were surprised to see her laughing at Harry's comment, happily surprised. Despite everything that was going on and the mountains of homework in every subject, everyone was in an excellent mood.

"I never did ask, how did dress-hunting go last weekend?" Harry was really looking forward to the Halloween Ball, tomorrow. He couldn't stop thinking about dancing with Mattie.

Mattie smiled, "Wonderfully successful." Ron suddenly regretted not asking Hermione, but he didn't think she would have said yes anyways. He admitted to himself that he doubted he would have ever got up enough courage to ask her.

"Well ...?"

"Oh, we're not going to tell you!" Hermione smiled as she and Mattie burst out laughing.

"You'll have to wait until tomorrow to see them!" Mattie glanced at her watch. "Oh, we have to get to Care of Magical Creatures. Come on, Hermione!"

"We'll see you in Potions, then."

"Bye!" Mattie and Hermione waved as they walked quickly out of the Great Hall and down to Hagrid's cabin. The new teacher was still not here and Hagrid was filling in until he arrived. Harry and Ron finished off their breakfast and headed out of the Great Hall, to see Malfoy, Mattie, Hermione, Crabbe, and Goyle standing in the entrance hall. Malfoy was holding Mattie's wrist tightly and Crabbe was holding Hermione back. Mattie was trying to walk away from him, but he wouldn't let her go. Harry vaguely noticed that Malfoy was saying something to her and that Ron was trying to restrain him. His blood was absolutely boiling, how dare Malfoy lay a hand on her?

Harry stormed up to Malfoy and whipped out his wand. He pointed it at Malfoy's exposed neck. "Let her go." Malfoy immediately released Mattie's arm. She put a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Nothing happened, Harry. Let him go."

"Why should I?" Malfoy sat there cowering; praying that Mattie could come up with some reason Harry should let him go. Harry noticed that Crabbe and Goyle had released Ron and Hermione.

"Please Harry." Harry wordlessly placed his wand back in his robes and Malfoy scurried off, followed by Crabbe and Goyle.

"Are you okay?" Harry's eyes flashed to the bruise that was beginning to form on Mattie's wrist. "Go see Madame Pomfrey about your wrist, before practice today." He was beginning to calm down.

"I'm fine Harry. I'll go see her as soon as I can."

"Before practice, Mattie." Mattie was about to protest, but saw only genuine worry in his eyes and decided against it. They walked their separate ways; Mattie and Hermione to Care of Magical Creatures and Ron and Harry to Potions.

"I'm afraid of what he might do if I tell him that Draco tried to kiss me." Mattie cast a worried glance over her shoulder.

"Someone needs to do something about him! After the incident in the Library and now this ... what's that smile supposed to mean?" Hermione raised an eyebrow at Mattie who was smiling wistfully.

"Oh, nothing ... remind me to thank Harry later." Hermione laughed and shook her head.

"I'm sure."

A/N: I know this is long ... I just got caught up in it and couldn't stop! As you can tell, I really don't like Malfoy in this. It's all leading up to something very big between Harry and Mattie and Draco. Stay tuned to find out what it is! Please r/r! I love to hear what you all think! **KiWi!** Thank u thank u thank u! Like I said, Draco will return ... shortly (chapter 9 has something with him, hehe) I've been updating a lot lately, bc the plotbunny has been visiting me, but sadly only concerning this story! tear I'm starting to run out of steam, I think, but I promise I won't stop until this is all done; it's a three part series w/ a whole bunch of other stories that go with it. Glad you liked it, please r/r!!

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is Mattie, everything else belongs to the great JK Rowling!


	8. The Halloween Ball

Chapter 8

"Sorry I'm late Harry, Madame Pomfrey made me sit in the infirmary for like an hour!"

"You went to see her then?" Mattie shook her head, smiling, as she flew up and leveled with Harry.

"Yes, I went to see her. Look, my wrist is fine!" Mattie held up her hand and waved it around.

"I'm glad. Go on, Ron, Alicia, and Angelina are waiting for you." Harry smiled as Mattie sped off towards the rings. Practice went well and was over quickly; they were in great shape for their first match, which wasn't for another week.

"Psst! Hermione! Are you awake?"

"Yes!" Hermione parted the hangings on her bed and looked around. Mattie was sitting on her own bed, sticking her head through the part in the hangings. She motioned for Hermione to come over. She rose and tiptoed to Mattie's bed, clambering up onto it.

"We should be sleeping."

"But we're not." They both giggled; it didn't much matter anyways; all the classes were cancelled on Friday (tomorrow) to set up for the ball. "I can't wait for the ball!"

"I know!" Mattie beamed thinking about her dress, it was perfect. Hermione looked stunning in her dress, as well.

"Can you imagine the look on Malfoy's face when he sees you?"

"I know! He'll have a fit when he finds out I'm going with Ron!" Mattie and Hermione burst out laughing and a few of their roommates hissed at them to be quiet.

The day passed quickly; they all slept in considerably late and had missed breakfast. By the time they were up and dressed, it was time for lunch. Afterwards they went to Hagrid's for tea.

"What're we going to do now?" Ron asked as the four of them walked back towards the school.

"We're going upstairs to start getting ready, I don't know about you and Harry."

"What?! It's only 3 o'clock! The ball doesn't start until 7!" Mattie and Hermione laughed at Harry's wide-eyed expression.

"And we'll see you at 6:45 in the Common Room!" They linked arms and ran up the hill back to the school, leaving Harry and Ron standing there confused.

"I'll never understand those two." Ron shook his head as Harry laughed.

"I don't think we're supposed to understand, Ron."

Harry glanced at the clock on the Common Room wall; 6:40, 5 minutes left. He and Ron were playing a half-hearted game of Wizard's Chess while they waited for Hermione and Mattie.

"Stop looking at the clock Harry, you're making me nervous." Harry laughed nervously; he couldn't keep his mind off of Mattie's plan. Furthermore, he couldn't stop thinking about how everything was going to turn out, including whether or not he would get to dance with Mattie.

At exactly 6:45, they heard Mattie's voice on the Dormitory stairs, "Wait a second, I need ... okay, let's go." Harry and Ron quickly put away the chessmen and stood at the base of the stairs to wait.

Hermione came downstairs first; Ron resembled a fish, gasping for water. She was wearing a dark green dress that reached just below her knees. It had two thick straps and was sleeveless. The bottom had a little flip to it, making it sway when she walked. The back line rested just below her hair and the neckline was a low, although modest, v shape. Her hair was left down in soft ringlets. Ron recognized the small silver locket around her neck; she had seen it in Hogsmeade last year, but hadn't had enough money to buy it. To make up for the past 2 Christmases they had neglected, Ron and Harry had saved up the entire year and bought it for her. It was circle-shaped and there was a dragon engraved on the front. Inside, it held one picture of Hermione, Harry, and Ron and one picture of Hermione and her parents. The two middle sleeves did not yet have pictures in them. She smiled, seeing Ron's expression, and gracefully descended the stairs. She walked over to Harry and pinned a single pink rose to his lapel. It matched the one that was pinned to the right strap of her dress. Harry nudged Ron, bringing him back to reality.

A few moments later, Mattie appeared at the top of the stairs. Now, Harry was the one that looked like a fish. She was wearing a floor-length maroon dress. In contrast with Hermione's, it had ¾ length sheer, loose, flowing sleeves and a curved neckline. It was low, but modest nonetheless. The dress was backless and her long brown hair hung down her exposed back. Her hair, like Hermione's, was also curled into ringlets, but the front was pulled back into a clip. She also wore a silver locket; it was heart-shaped. It had enough space for four pictures, but only held two. There was the same shade of pink rose was pinned to Mattie's right strap as well. She pinned another to Ron's lapel; it was now Ron's turn to nudge Harry.

"You look ... both of you look ..." Harry stammered.

"Amazing!" Ron blushed immediately.

Mattie and Hermione smiled and blushed. "Not half-bad yourselves." Harry and Ron were both wearing simple, black, muggle suits (Harry's idea) with white shirts. Mattie had picked out their ties; Ron couldn't help but wonder why his tie matched Hermione's dress and why Harry's matched Mattie's dress. If he had thought about it a moment longer, he would have come to the conclusion that Mattie was up to something. But Mattie slipped her arm into his and the four of them started downstairs.

The Great Hall had been decorated beautifully. The ceiling reflected the clear night outside, and the only lights were that of the stars, moon, and floating jack-o-lanterns. The four large tables had been cleared away and replaced by small, round tables. On the right side of the Hall a table with refreshments had been pushed up against the wall. Dumbledore called them all to order just as Harry, Hermione, Ron and Mattie entered. They quickly sat down at an empty table.

"Thank you all for coming to the First Annual Halloween Ball. I trust that I do not need to warn any of you about the proper conduct on such an occasion. The music is about to start, enjoy yourselves!" Dumbledore sat back down in his high-backed chair and motioned to the DJ.

"Come on Ron! Let's dance!" Mattie dragged Ron onto the dance floor and winked to Harry over her shoulder. Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and they followed Mattie and Ron. A few songs later, the DJ played a slower song. During a twirl, Harry took advantage of the opportunity and slid between Ron and Mattie.

"Don't mind if I cut in, Ron?" Before Ron could answer Mattie and Harry danced off to the other side of the room. Hermione turned around to find herself dancing with a very surprised Ron. Harry and Mattie smiled as Hermione and Ron blushed but kept dancing.

"Nice work, Harry."

"Thanks, not bad yourself ... I mean the dresses and ties were just icing on the cake. I'm glad they didn't figure it out." Mattie smiled; she knew she would be walking out with Harry and Hermione with Ron, so it seemed appropriate that they match. Mattie pulled Harry closer and rested her head on his shoulder as they danced. For the hundredth time, Harry felt as though he had misplaced his stomach. He whispered in her ear, "You look beautiful."

Mattie pulled back suddenly and blushed. "Thank you, Harry." He smiled and vaguely noticed that they had stopped dancing. He put his hand behind her head and pulled her to him. Both Mattie and Harry wondered how fast their hearts could beat before bursting; they were surely nearing that point. Their faces were inches apart; Mattie leaned forward slightly and Harry's lips touched hers. Reluctantly, Mattie pulled back and looked, surprised, up at Harry.

"Wow."

"Yeah." Harry smiled and led Mattie over to their table. Mattie sat down and turned to face him.

"So what's this mean, Harry?"

"I don't know ..." Harry was about to say something else when Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson walked up behind him.

"Having fun, Potter?" Malfoy's eyes drifted to Mattie. Pansy looked helplessly down at her own dress robes and then at Mattie's long, flowing dress.

"Don't you even think about it, Draco Malfoy!" She grabbed his hand and stormed off, dragging him behind her.

"What is that?" Harry watched as Pansy yelled something at Malfoy.

"Huh?"

"Well, it started out as if you ... liked him ... and then you and I."

"Harry, I don't like Malfoy ..." Mattie was about to say something else when Fred and George came up to them, smiling.

"So I see you finally got Ronniekins –"Fred stopped and let George finish the sentence,

"And Hermione"

"Together!" they said in unison. Mattie and Harry laughed and nodded. Ron and Hermione were still dancing, rather closely Mattie noticed, and talking softly to each other.

"Well, we're being summoned," Fred motioned to Alicia and Angelina, the twin's dates; they were waving.

"Nice work, anyhow." George smiled and he and Fred walked back to join Alicia and Angelina.

"Well, apparently we can't talk without being interrupted here, so let's dance." Harry smiled and offered Mattie his hand; she took it and followed him out onto the dance floor.

"Something to drink?" They had been dancing for a long time and they were both tired and thirsty. Hermione smiled and nodded; she sat down and watched Ron walk towards the refreshment table. Harry and Mattie walked towards the table. They exchanged knowing glances, and Harry turned to follow Ron. Mattie sat down next to Hermione, smiling.

"You are in so much trouble!" Mattie smiled innocently at Hermione.

"Why, whatever do you mean?" The two burst out laughing. "I'm assuming everything went ... according to our plan?"

"Well ... yeah, oh Merlin Mattie! Thank you so much!" Hermione leaned over and hugged Mattie.

"Don't worry about it ... we're just glad you two finally figured everything out." Mattie laughed.

"Why didn't you tell me though?"

"Well if I had told you, then Harry would've had to tell Ron and then it wouldn't have been a secret plan, would it? Despite your shock at first, you both seem to be doing brilliantly!" Hermione blushed and nodded.

"You and Harry aren't exactly at each other's throats!"

Checking to make sure Harry and Ron were still occupied, Mattie leaned over and whispered, "Hermione ... he kissed me!"

"Oh my god! What –" Harry and Ron returned to the table before Hermione had a chance to finish her sentence.

"Uh-oh Ron, whispering. Think we should be suspicious?" Harry sat down next to Mattie and handed her a cup with Pumpkin juice inside.

"You should always be suspicious of me, Harry Potter!" Everyone laughed as Harry raised an eyebrow at Mattie.

"Hey, why don't we go back upstairs before the mad rush?" Harry caught Mattie's meaning; she wanted to talk. He nodded; the ball would be ending in a half hour or so anyways. He walked over to where Ron and Hermione were dancing and tapped Ron on the shoulder.

"We're going upstairs, we'll see you later." Ron nodded and he and Hermione continued dancing. Harry walked back to Mattie and offered her his arm, she took it and they started for the Gryffindor Common Room. "This all turned out a lot better than I had hoped." Harry smiled and pulled Mattie closer to him.

They reached the Common Room and sat down on a couch in front of the fire. Harry draped his arm around Mattie's shoulders. "So what happens next Harry?"

Harry felt himself blush; he knew exactly what he wanted to say to Mattie. The problem was actually saying it. He took a deep breath. "Mattie ... I-I really umm ... I really like you," he blurted out at last. He let out a sigh of relief and looked at Mattie. To his horror, she was giving him a very pale, wide-eyed look. She blinked repeatedly as if not comprehending what Harry had just said. His heart sank as she opened her mouth to say something and then shut it again several times.

"Goodnight Harry." With one last terrified glance at Harry, Mattie bolted up to her Dormitory, leaving Harry sitting on the couch stunned. He felt as if his heart had just been stomped on by a pair of very pointy heels; Mattie's heels.

"Thank you all for coming! Please proceed to your Dormitories." Dumbledore smiled and sat back down. Everyone gathered up their things and started for the door. As they were about to reach the first staircase, Ron pulled Hermione aside.

"I won't get to say goodnight upstairs with everyone there."

"This has to be one of the best nights of my life." Hermione smiled.

"Really? You're not just saying that?"

"Of course not!" Ron smiled and blushed a little.

"Well, goodnight then." Ron wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist and pulled her to him, kissing her. Hermione put her arms around Ron's neck and kissed him back.

They proceeded to the Common Room; everyone else was talking in the hallway and they were the first ones there. Upon hearing the portrait hole open, Harry stood bolt upright. Hermione's smile faded as she saw the expression on his face. He looked confused, angry, sad, and shocked all at the same time.

"Harry what's –" Before she could finish her sentence, he ran up the stairs to his Dormitory.

"What was that?"

"I don't know ... oh god, something happened with Mattie! Ron, hurry up ... go talk to him!" Hermione started for the stairs to her own Dormitory, but turned around. Walking back to Ron she kissed him, and then ran up the stairs. Ron stood there for a moment in shock, only coming back to reality when Fred clapped him on the shoulder.

"Did I just see ickle Ronniekins snogging with Hermione in the Common Room?!"

Ron turned around to face his brothers, "Yeah, I guess you did." He turned around quickly and headed up to his Dormitory, leaving Fred and George open-mouthed and wide-eyed.

A/N: Awww poor Harry! I know, I'm so cruel! This is sooooo much better than the first version, because u know, the first version sucked! Many thanks to Mikki who made me change it! Fred and George had a bit of a nasty shock there at the end ... can you say scarred for life? Haha, no, they'll get over it ... eventually. I'll b posting 9 soon and you can find out what happens between Harry and Mattie ... if anything!

Disclaimer: you know the drill, I only own Mattie!


	9. Making Up and Making Out

Chapter 9

Hermione entered her Dormitory with her heart beating much faster than normal. She heard Fred make a comment about snogging and immediately blushed. Had she just snogged Ron? Ron Weasley? One of her best friends, Ron? She leaned against the door, yes she had and it had felt wonderful! She was brought back down to earth by a muffled sob. She scanned the room and found that it was coming from Mattie's bed; the hangings were drawn.

"Mattie?"

"Go away! I don't want to talk to anyone!" Hermione decided to give Mattie a few minutes of privacy and changed into her pajamas. She set the pink rose on her nightstand; she would do a preservation spell in the morning. She never wanted to forget this night.

She parted the hangings on Mattie's bed; she was lying there, mascara smeared by tears and hair all mussed up. She had already changed into her pajamas. Hermione sat down on the bed and hugged Mattie.

"What happened?"

"Oh Merlin! I'm such a git!" Mattie continued to sob between her words. "He told me that he liked me ... and I ran away! I didn't know ... I couldn't say anything ... now he probably hates me!"

"Shhh," Hermione said soothingly. She hugged Mattie tightly. "Harry does not hate you! But why didn't you say that you liked him back?" Mattie pulled away from Hermione and wiped her eyes, apparently regaining some shreds of her composure.

"I just couldn't ... I've lost everyone, Hermione! Everyone that I loved ... it was irrational, but I thought ... if I could convince myself I didn't like him ... then I wouldn't have to loose him!" Mattie collapsed into a fit of sobbing again. Hermione hugged her as tight as ever.

"Mattie, you're not going to loose anyone!"

"I know ... it was irrational ... but I couldn't think ... and now I can't ever get that moment back, not ever!" Mattie stopped sobbing and sighed.

"No, but you'll have other moments." Hermione smiled and Mattie smiled as well, only weakly.

"So you and Ron?" Hermione blushed immediately.

"Well it seems that you're not the only one ... getting caught in the moment ... he kissed me earlier before we came up here ... and then when we saw Harry, I was going to come up and talk to you. But, instead I turned around and I ..."

"Hermione Granger! Did you just snog Ron?!" Hermione nodded sheepishly. Mattie squealed and hugged her. "Hermione that's brilliant! Well at least you've got everything worked out then ... that's more than I can say for me and Harry."

"Mattie, don't worry about you and Harry. He'll come around."

Ron entered the Dormitory to find a ruffled Harry pacing back and forth. He didn't realize Ron was there and was very startled when Ron put a hand on his shoulder to get him to stop pacing.

"What the bloody hell is going on, Harry?"

"Hell if I know!" Harry sat down on his bed and put his head in his hands. "I told her ... well you know ... and she just stared at me. Then she ran upstairs ... she ran away from me Ron!"

"I'm sure she was just ... shocked."

"Right because the entire ball wasn't clue enough for her as to how I felt!" Harry sighed and got up. He changed into his pajamas and ignored whatever it was that Ron was going on about. "How is Hermione?" He wanted to get off the subject of Mattie; it was making his head hurt.

"What? Harry, I'm trying to talk to you here!"

"Don't worry about me Ron! I'll be fine, if she doesn't like me in that way, I'll get over it eventually." Ron sighed helplessly and shook his head.

"Hermione's great, Harry." Ron felt himself start to blush, thinking about what had happened in the Common Room. He sat down on his bed and told Harry what Hermione had done.

"Harry said he's not coming to breakfast."

"Oh bullex!!" The entire Common Room turned to look at Mattie, but she just ignored them all and stormed out. Hermione and Ron looked at each other helplessly and started after her. As they climbed out of the portrait hole, Hermione slipped her hand into Ron's.

"How's Harry?"

"Awful, he didn't sleep at all last night ... kept tossing and turning." Ron shook his head. "Mattie?"

"The same ... this is bloody horrible! Our two best friends not even speaking to each other!" Hermione sighed heavily. They entered the Great Hall to find Mattie sitting with Fred and George, who were trying unsuccessfully to make her laugh. Fred and George looked up to see Hermione and Ron coming towards them. They turned a few shades paler and exchanged confused glances. All of a sudden, they had some pressing business in the Common Room and ran out of the Great Hall.

"What's wrong with them?" Hermione and Ron sat down across from Mattie at the Gryffindor table.

"They kind of ... saw us ... last night." Hermione's eyes got a little wider and she blushed. Ron blushed as well.

"Are you going to ...umm talk to Harry?" Hermione asked Mattie, hopefully.

"I don't think he wants to talk to me." Mattie pushed the food around her plate.

"Well you've got to do something about this ... I mean you will have classes together on Monday."

"And we're going to Hogsmeade today ... you aren't going to be able to just not talk the entire time." Ron and Hermione waited for Mattie to answer, but she just stared at her plate.

"I'm going ... for a walk, I'll meet you in the Common Room for Hogsmeade in half and hour." Mattie got up quickly and walked out of the Great Hall. Hermoine and Ron sighed simultaneously.

Mattie, having lied to Hermione and Ron about where she was really going, headed back up to the Common Room. There was no one up there.

She walked up to the Boys' Dormitories, stopping in front of the door that said "Fourth Years" she knocked softly.

"What?!" Mattie was shocked at how harsh Harry's voice sounded; he obviously didn't want to talk. She turned around and started back down the stairs. Realizing who it had been, Harry jumped out of his bed and ran to the door. "Mattie, wait ... I'm sorry."

She turned around and looked up at him. "I wanted to talk ... but-"

"Okay, let's talk." Harry held open the door and Mattie cautiously walked back up the stairs and into the Dormitory. Harry closed the door behind her and cleared off a chair so she could sit down. But Mattie just shook her head, "I don't want to sit, Harry. I want to talk." Harry nodded. "I'm sorry ... about last night."

"No, it's okay ... I shouldn't have said that."

"Does that mean you don't really like me?" Harry blushed and swallowed hard.

"I ... umm ... no ... I mean yes ... I mean yes I like you ..." Harry heard the words come out of his mouth, but he couldn't believe what he had said. This was going to turn into a repeat of last night; Harry telling Mattie that he liked her and Mattie running away.

"Oh ..." Why couldn't she say anything? Her mouth wasn't working for some reason; she couldn't get herself to say what she meant. They stood in awkward silence for what seemed like forever. Finally, Mattie said something, "Harry I ... umm ... I like ... I like you too." She sighed out of relief; at least she had finally told him, whatever the outcome.

"Really?" Harry didn't believe what he was hearing; he was sure that after last night, whatever chances there were of Mattie liking him were gone.

"Yeah ... so what ... what do we do now?"

"I don't know." All of a sudden, Harry stepped close to Mattie, leaned down, and kissed her. But she pulled away. "I'm sorry."

"No, don't be sorry, Harry ... just ... if we're going to do this ... you know, be together ... let's just take it slow ... okay?"

"Of course ..." Harry leaned in and kissed Mattie again, only this time she didn't pull away. Mattie walked over and sat down on Harry's bed, he followed her and sat down next to her, kissing her again. They pulled away and smiled.

"I never did get to tell you ... what a brilliant time I had last night."

"Me too."

Hermione sighed and looked at her watch; if Harry and Mattie didn't get here soon, they'd be late for Hogsmeade. Finally, Mattie came down the stairs, followed by Harry.

"I want to change really fast, and then we can go." Hermione sighed again as Mattie walked up to the Girls' Dormitories.

"If we're late for Hogsmeade just because you two were busy snogging --"

"What?!"

"Oh please, Harry!"

"What makes you think we were ... snogging?"

"Harry, there are only two girls in all of Hogwarts that wear clear, sparkly lip gloss. That same lip-gloss is smeared on your lips. Now I know I didn't put it there, and the one other girl was just in your Dormitory. What are we supposed to assume? Oh wait, that you were playing dress up ... right?" Harry blushed and wiped off his lips with the back of his hand. Hermione laughed and shook her head as Mattie came running down the stairs. She had changed into a pair of jeans and a black hoodie.

"I'm sorry!" Hermione rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless. Ron grabbed her hand and Harry grabbed Mattie's as they all headed out to the courtyard. Much to Hermione's surprise, they weren't late at all, but rather right on time.

"Mattie, come look at this!" Mattie pulled herself away from the miniature Quidditch pitch and walked over to Hermione. Ron and Harry stayed there, entranced by the little players. Hermione pointed to a silver bracelet; it matched her silver locket.

"Oh, that's pretty! You should get it, it will look brilliant with the necklace." Hermione smiled and looked back at the bracelet in its little case. It had a simple chain, like the one on the necklace, and one charm; a round silver piece engraved with a dragon on the front. Mattie felt a tap on her shoulder, expecting it to be Harry; she was quite surprised to see Malfoy standing in front of her.

"We're going to the Leaky Cauldron for butterbeers. I was wondering if I could buy you one?" Malfoy's voice was gentle and refined, uncharacteristically.

"I'm kind of here ... with Harry."

"Potter won't die if you leave him alone for an hour!" At this, Harry and Ron were finally jolted back to reality. Harry walked up to Mattie and took her hand.

"Bothering you?" he asked, jerking his head towards Malfoy.

"Stay out of this Potter! This conversation is between Mattie and I!" Malfoy shoved Harry and the store manager immediately came scurrying into the room. She shooed them out; once on the street, they simply resumed their conversation. Harry and Malfoy yelled various insults and threats back and forth until Mattie was fed up.

"Stop it! Both of you! Bloody hell!"

"We have to stick together you know ... can't be mixing with these mudbloods!" Mattie immediately went rigid; she turned and glared at Malfoy. Malfoy cowered a little bit, unsure of what to expect. Harry stepped forward, holding is wand, and was about to cast a spell on Malfoy.

"Expeliarmus!" Harry's wand flew in the opposite direction. "Accio!" Mattie held out her hand and Harry's wand flew into it. Malfoy laughed a little, big mistake. "Laughing? Do you really think that wise?" He swallowed hard and looked to his sides; Crabbe and Goyle were long gone. "You're lucky I don't snap your wand in half you filthy little ..." Mattie seemed as if it were all she could do not to strangle Malfoy on the spot. "Accio!" Immediately Malfoy's wand flew out of his own hand and into Mattie's. "You'll get this back from Professor Snape. If you ever make one more comment about my family or mudbloods around me ... I will castrate you!" Malfoy went suddenly very pale; he stared at Mattie for a moment before running off in the opposite direction. She pocketed the three wands and walked off towards the shrieking shack. Harry, Hermione, and Ron followed cautiously. Mattie sat down on a large rock and put her head in her hands. "I'm sorry."

"Are you kidding? You just sent Malfoy running for his life, that's nothing to be sorry about." Hermione jabbed Ron in the ribs. "Ow!" Her eyes flared and he was immediately silent.

"Look, Mattie, we didn't press you about your family. Especially considering what's going on with your uncle. You told us that your last name was 'Mantreh' but that we weren't supposed to go telling the whole country."

"Because it would put us in danger ... that's pretty cryptic, but we accepted it, nonetheless." Harry finished Hermione's thought.

"And now, it's time I tell you all something more concrete ... I know ... I just can't bear the thought of putting any of you in –"

"Mattie, we faced a lot of danger, I'm sure it's not that horrible." Harry sat down next to Mattie and put his arm around her.

"You're right ... my family is a very old, pureblood family. Almost as old as the Malfoys themselves. In Voldemort's time," Harry was surprised to hear her say his name out loud, "there were a lot of rumors going around that we were involved with him. A distant relation was ... he betrayed some of his Death Eater friends. So, those on Voldemort's side hate us for his betrayal, and those against Voldemort hate us because they think we were involved with him." She sighed; she had never told anyone that ... ever. "I can't tell you more than that ... the reason I got so angry back there is because of the word he used ... mudblood. My family wasn't one of those pureblood families that despise muggle-borns. I was raised by a 'mudblood' ..." Mattie felt tears coming to her eyes as she wondered if she would ever see that 'mudblood' again.

A/N: Okay, I know the part about Mattie's last name is really random. I didn't mention the fact that she told Hermione, Harry, and Ron about it when she told them what was going on with her uncle. Soooooo sorry if you are confused. I hafta go back and change it, eventually. Sorry it took me a while to finally post this, chapter 10 will be a while as well. I'm working super hard on my Lily/James fic at the moment (it will be posted by the end of the week). As you can see, Malfoy did make a re-appearance, finally. Now, he's kind of afraid of Mattie (with due cause) and won't be showing up for a while. You'll find out where he is spending his time in a later fic (not posted yet, many apologies!). I'll have chapter 10 up ASAP, drop me a review once in a while people!!!

**Shoe Malfoy: **yay! So glad you like it! Mattie's secrets are going to start coming out more and more. Everything will be explained completely by the end of the Holidays, I promise! Ron and Hermione are meant for each other! Mucho thanko for the review! Hope you liked this chapter!

Discliamer: I own nothing except Mattie! It all belongs to the great JK Rowling!


	10. The Sirius Star and The Grim Return

Chapter 10

"Are you sure you're okay?" Harry asked worriedly as Mattie stood up and wiped the tears off her cheeks.

"Yeah ... it's just going to take me a while to get used to the idea of him being ... MIA. It's hard, you know, I lost everyone else and now him." Surprisingly, Mattie seemed completely composed as she said this. Hermione and Ron exchanged nervous glances and Harry just stared at Mattie with a worried expression. "Harry please, don't worry."

"Yeah, come on let's go get a butterbeer."

"You guys go on ahead, we'll meet you there in a little while." Mattie managed a weak smile as Ron and Hermione started back towards Hogsmeade, understanding that Harry and Mattie wanted to talk, alone.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Mattie hesitated as she sat back down next to Harry. She felt a wave of comfort as Harry wrapped his arms around her.

"Not really, no. But I can't keep doing this ... I have to start moving on."

"No, you don't. No one expects you to just be able to get over losing the only link to your parents in the blink of an eye." Mattie smiled despite herself; Harry really did understand how she felt. "But one thing I don't understand, is how knowing about your family would put all of us in danger." Mattie's smile faded.

"Harry ... he's hunting me. He wants our entire family dead ... he won't hesitate to torture or kill those close to us to get information."

"Oh, Mattie listen, I would ... bloody hell we all would die before giving him any information on you. I promise." Harry's mind flooded with thoughts of Peter Petigrew. He clenched his fists subconsciously.

"Thanks Harry." But she didn't sound too confident about it; she knew what methods Voldemort had at his disposal. "Come on, let's go get a butterbeer." Mattie smiled half-heartedly and, standing up, took Harry's hand.

**The Three Broomsticks**

"Harry! Mattie! Over here!" Ron waved them over to a booth at which he, Hermione, Ginny, and Dean Thomas were sitting. As they passed the bar, Harry caught Madame Rosmerta's attention and ordered two butterbeers. Then, they went to sit down with their friends.

"What's wrong with Malfoy? He keeps shooting scared glances at us ... Harry what did you do to him?" Ginny sounded remarkably like a mix between Hermione and Mrs. Weasley, so much so that it was a tad bit scary.

"Geez Ginny! Why is it always me?!" Harry asked in mock exasperation.

"You're the only one he takes seriously enough to look like that." Ginny pointed to Malfoy who was staring at their table, looking even more pale than usual. He quickly turned around and became very interested in staring at the table.

"Actually, Mattie threatened to castrate him." Ginny snorted into her drink and she, Hermione, and Mattie started laughing loudly. Ron, Harry, and Dean just rolled their eyes.

"Oh, come on! You have to admit that is pretty funny."

"That's just ... well it's just not done! That's like ..." Dean swallowed "forbidden territory!" The guys shook their heads in dismay as the girls started laughing again.

**The Gryffindor Table**

"No, we've got this new play I thought we could try and ..." Hermione rolled her eyes and turned to Mattie. Ron and Harry were completely engrossed in a conversation about Quidditch.

"I think they'd keel over and die if anyone made them stop talking about Quidditch for a day." Mattie and Hermione laughed; Ron and Harry glanced at them, but continued to talk.

"Come on, you two. We'll be late for Divination if we don't leave now." Harry and Ron sighed exasperatedly but finished up their breakfast and got up from the table. The four of them started out of the Great Hall.

"Does that mean they found her?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah, Harry, they found her after dinner yesterday, still wandering around. She was mumbling about the Sirius star." Hermione, Ron, and Harry exchanged worried glances at the mention of the star. Luckily, Mattie didn't notice and they all proceeded to Divination. The class should have passed without incident, but since when did anything ever go like it should?

Five minutes into class, Professor Trelawney let out a shriek. She had been hovering over Hermione as she worked with a Crystal Ball. Ron, who was seating across from Hermione, cringed and screwed up his face at the ear-piercing noise. "The grim! It has returned and brought a dark shadow with it! The strangest part is; it is direct correlation with the Sirius star's reappearing." Hermione, Ron, and Harry now exchanged extremely worried looks. Mattie took a deep breath and stared at the table. Luckily, Mattie hadn't noticed the looks shared by her three friends, and her three friends hadn't noticed her worried stares at the table.

**Gryffindor Common Room**

"Hey you." Harry smiled as he flopped down next to Mattie on the couch, and kissed her.

"Hi." Mattie snuggled closer to Harry, but continued to read her book.

"What're you reading?" Mattie blushed and quickly tucked the book away, not letting Harry get a glimpse at the title.

"Nothing, just some background stuff for ... why don't we play some Wizard's Chess or something?"

"Umm ok ... why do we go flying for a bit? It's really nice outside." Harry waved his hand at the window; the sun was starting to go down. Mattie smiled and stood up.

"Sure!" Harry smiled and he and Mattie started out of the Common Room, hand in hand.

"Ron?"

"Hmm?" Ron was making a desperate attempt at writing his Transfiguration essay, but it wasn't going to well.

"Remember in first year ... what you said ... that made me end up in the Girl's Bathroom when the troll came in?" Ron looked up from his essay immediately and cast Hermione a worried glance.

"Yeah ..." he trailed off hesitantly.

"I thought you said you'd liked me since the train?" Hermione was still staring, absentmindedly, at the fire.

"Well ... I ... umm."

"Ron." Hermione turned and looked him in the eye; he sighed defeated.

"I didn't want to admit it ... I thought if you hated me it would make it all the easier for me to say I didn't like you." Ron stared at the ground sheepishly. Hermione made an 'aww' sound as she got up and walked over to Ron. She sat down on his lap and kissed him thoroughly, Ron reflexively wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You're so sweet." Ron squeezed her as she ruffled his hair. "You're a git sometimes, but sweet nonetheless." Ron rolled his eyes and laughed.

"I never did get to thank Harry and Mattie for that plan of theirs."

"I know! I don't understand how they kept it hidden from both of us for all that time." Hermione laughed and shook her head. "Let's go for a walk Ron!" Hermione stood up and smiled excitedly at her boyfriend.

"I have this essay ... wait, weren't you the one just lecturing me about finishing it 15 minutes ago?" She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I'll help you finish when we get back, let's go for a walk. Please?!"

"Hey, you don't have to ask me twice." Ron gratefully threw down his quill and grabbed Hermione's hand as they started for the portrait hole. "So you're going home for Christmas?" (A/N: I know it seems like Halloween was just yesterday ... but it's really almost the end of November, just work with the messed up timing, apologizes emphatically)

"Yeah ... Mum's family is coming in." Hermione sighed heavily and ran a hand through her hair.

"That bad, eh?"

"Besides the fact that none of them know about my being a witch, my cousin is so bloody ... horrible!" Ron wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist; they were walking towards the Astronomy Tower.

"Why don't you come and stay with us? Or better yet, why don't I come over and tell her off for you?" Hermione laughed and shook her head.

"I'd love to, really, but my Dad's a bit ... you know ... especially with us being an item now." Hermione smiled; she loved saying that almost as much as she loved hearing it. "You could come over though, my cousin would flip!"

"Or, I could just kidnap you and force you to spend Christmas at The Burrow." Ron laughed in a mock evil way as Hermione smacked his arm.

"Ronald Weasley, you wouldn't dare!"

"Wouldn't I?" Ron wiggled his eyebrows suggestively as Hermione rolled her eyes.

**Quidditch Field**

"So I wanna know which famous Quidditch star is your parent? That talent's gotta be genetic." Harry immediately cringed, wanting instantly to take back what he just said. Honestly though, Mattie was bloody brilliant. She was better than some professional chasers!

"It's okay, Harry. Supposedly, my dad was one of the best Chasers of his time." She smiled proudly as she deftly tossed the Quaffle around, doing some rather impressive flying maneuvers to catch it.

"But I wonder, was he as good as you?" Harry raised an eyebrow and laughed. "Well you've got your Mum's talents _and_ your Dad's talents, right?" Mattie burst out laughing.

"My Mum was possibly the worst flyer in the entire history of the world! She never stayed on her broom for more than 30 seconds!" Harry smirked as Mattie continued to laugh. "No, no. I got my brains from my Mum I guess."

"Yeah, me too, but I think I got jipped. I mean, I obviously didn't get my entire fair share of smarts. She was bloody brilliant, and then there's the average me." Mattie rolled her eyes and threw the Quaffle at Harry. He caught it with an 'oof'.

"You're not average! Just because we're all not insanely brilliant like Lily Potter or Hermione Granger doesn't make us average!" Harry laughed as he and Mattie flew back to the ground.

"I've never heard you talk about your parents before."

"Yeah ... kind of a sore subject you know? Wait, of course you know." Mattie laughed nervously but Harry grabbed her hand reassuringly.

"What happened to them?"

"They died when I was a baby ... Voldemort." Mattie sniffed slightly.

"I'm sorry." Harry stopped walking and pulled Mattie into a tight hug. She pulled away, smiling, and kissed him.

"I owe you."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked as they started walking towards the school again.

"For this past week ... cheering me up and stuff."

"Mattie, you do not owe me! That's what friends ..." Harry chuckled, "and boyfriends are for."

"Yeah well, I still owe you."

"You owe me nothing! Come on, let's go get some hot chocolate from the kitchen elves." Harry pulled Mattie off towards the kitchen, both of the smiling.

A/N: That conversation about owing someone for cheering you up, is dedicated to my best guy friend because I really do owe him! Haha, ok, moving on! I'm so so so so sorry for taking so long to update! I've been at a semi-dead end and I just couldn't make myself write it! Anywho, it's here now and I hope you all like it! I've really sped things up in terms of timing. The next part will take several chapters, so we'll be back to the timing from the beginning of the fic. How was it? Shitty? Horrible? You tell me! Kind of hurt that I have no reviews for Chapter 9 ... WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE! REVIEW DAMN IT!


	11. The Return of a Certain Large, Black Dog

Chapter 11

"Hey." Harry plopped down next to Mattie on the couch and kissed her cheek lightly. She closed her book and smiled at him.

"Hi, what's up?" Mattie wrapped her arms around Harry's middle and laid her head on his shoulder. In all honestly, she had been feeling very lonely as of late, and was definitely grateful for Harry's sudden closeness.

"Well you weren't at dinner and you seemed kind of distant at lunch." Harry smiled and kissed Mattie's forehead, taking in her smell. It never ceased to amaze him; even after four hours playing Quidditch, she still managed to smell good. It was some kind of crazy mix between muggle soap and vanilla and it drove him absolutely wild. He ran a hand through her silky black hair.

"Yeah, I wasn't really hungry and I wanted to catch up on some reading. Hermione's not mad is she?" Harry laughed.

"She was a little too busy snogging the living daylights out of Ron to notice much." Mattie burst out laughing and Harry soon joined her.

"I can't believe her ... although I can't say that option doesn't look rather enticing right about now." Mattie giggled as Harry cocked an eyebrow at her. He leaned closer and lowered his voice to a whisper.

"Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting, Miss Mantreh?"

"That all depends, Mr. Potter." Just as Mattie was about to kiss Harry, Hermione burst into the Common Room, slamming the portrait behind her. She stomped up the stairs to her dorm as Mattie sighed heavily. "Ugh, Harry I'm sorry. Rain check?"

"Sure, you got talk to her, I'll find Ron."

"You're the best." She gave him a peck on the cheek before running up the Dormitory stairs after Hermione.

"Love, what happened?" Mattie sat down next to Hermione on her bed and squeezed her shoulder.

"Ron's being a prat."

"Well we all know that, but what exactly is going on?" Hermione chuckled a little bit; it never ceased to amaze her how Mattie could make her laugh no matter what the situation.

"He's just ... he kept talking about Quidditch incessantly! I feel like he's not paying any attention to me anymore! Like now that we're going out he doesn't have to try and be nice or whatever ... does that make any sense at all?" Mattie smiled warmly at her best friend.

"It makes perfect sense ... I'll be right back, okay?" Mattie rushed out of the Dormitory and back down to the Common Room. She reached it just as Harry, who was coming down from the Boys' Dormitories, jumped off the last stair.

"Where do you think we should go then?" Harry was amazed how he and Mattie seemed to have some kind of strange connection. They didn't really need to voice what they thought; they kind of knew what the other was thinking sometimes. It almost scared him ... but then it just gave him this warm feeling that she really knew him, in a different way than Hermione and Ron ever could.

"Hogsmeade?" Harry offered.

"That's brilliant. They both need time away from school, it's making them too stressed." Harry nodded; from an outside perspective, kidnapping Ron and Hermione and taking them to Hogsmeade for the day didn't really seem like it would solve their problems. But Harry and Mattie knew they just needed time to be a couple and nothing more.

"We won't all fit under the cloak, though."

"Don't worry about it Harry, I'll meet you outside Honeydukes in half an hour okay?" Harry cocked and eyebrow but nodded.

**Outside Honeydukes**

"I can't believe we're doing this! We'll all get in so much trouble!"

"No, Hermione dear, we won't get it trouble. Because no one's going to find out." Mattie walked up behind them and wrapped an arm around Harry's waist. He smiled and kissed her temple, wrapping his own arm around her.

"She's right, 'Mione. Let's just enjoy this okay?" Hermione sighed and nodded at Harry. She glanced at Ron, who was staring at the ground. "Mattie why don't we go look in that little shop over there?" Mattie nodded, understanding Harry's intent. "We'll meet you at the Three Broomsticks in half an hour?"

"Okay." Ron nodded as Mattie and Harry trotted off, looking perfectly content in each other's arms. "Umm, 'Mione?"

"Yes, Ron?"

"I'm really sorry ... I didn't even think about, you know, ignoring you. I wasn't trying to! I just got so involved in my Quidditch stuff ... well you know." Hermione smiled and chuckled a little.

"Yes, Ron I do know. I'm sorry that I jumped over the edge like that. I'm just a little stressed with school and everything ... well you know." Ron smiled and offered Hermione his hand. She cocked and eyebrow but took it nonetheless. In one swift motion, Ron pulled her to him, wrapped one arm around her waist and cupped her face with the other, and brought her lips to meet his. Hermione moaned softly as her hands found their way up to his hair and began playing with it, her tongue exploring familiar territory. As they pulled away, Ron leaned his forehead against Hermione, both of them breathing rather heavily.

"Bloody hell, if you kissed me like that every time we made up, I'd fight with you every day," Ron whispered. Hermione chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"If I promise to kiss you like that more often, can you promise me that we won't fight? I hate it when we fight." Ron smiled his crooked smiled.

"Of course, 'Mione."

**Two Hours Later**

"Ugh! Come on, get a room!" Harry made a disgusted face and smacked Ron on the arm. Ron and Hermione had been practically snogging in the street as they walked towards Zonko's.

"What's wrong Harry?" Hermione asked innocently.

"Urg, it's like my best mate and my sister, practically." Hermione smiled hearing Harry call him his sister; it was a pretty accurate though. Hermione and Harry were just as much like sister and brother as Ginny and Ron were, except for the whole sharing DNA thing. "Its rather disturbing."

"Well we're in the same boat with you and Mattie!" Hermione and Ron said at the same time, smirking.

"Okay, enough of this silly conversation! Harry and I put up with you two snogging just like you two put up with us snogging. So frankly, we're even. Let's go get some chocolate or something." Mattie shivered in the cold and Harry wrapped his arm tighter around her.

Ron leaned over and whispered something in Hermione's ear, sending her into a fit of giggles. Harry cocked an eyebrow at Ron, who just smirked.

"Oh my god!" Mattie stopped in her tracks and stared at the side of the road.

"What's wrong, Mattie?" Harry, Hermione, and Ron walked back to where she had stopped and followed her gaze. There was a large black, quite familiar looking dog, sitting on the side of the road.

"Sirius! Sirius Black!" At hearing his name, the dog ran off the road and into one of the alleys. Mattie inhaled sharply and ran after it. "You guy's its Black! Come on!" she called over her shoulder.

"Oh no, Harry! He's not been cleared yet! She knows its him!"

"Chill out Hermione, we've got to find her, come on!" Harry sprinted after Mattie and was followed by Hermione and Ron a few minutes later.

A/N: Mwahahaha! A cliffie! Does Mattie know? Is she going to turn Sirius in? You'll just have to wait and find out! I'm a little hurt that I only have 2 reviews on chapter 10, and I'm hoping for a lot more in the near future! Please review, this story is my baby and I would hate it if no one read it!

**Sandoifa:** Haha, that's okay! All that matters is that you're reviewing now! Thank you so much! I love this story; it was my first fanfic that I ever wrote down! How was this chapter?

**DarkRose:** Yes, a tad angry because I want to know what people think! LOL, I'm giving it so much love today that you don't even know! How was this one?


	12. Explanations

Chapter 12

"Where is he? No! No! God damnet! Where did he go?!" Mattie kicked the snow around angrily.

"Mattie? What's going on?" Harry grabbed Mattie's forearms, making her stop.

"Black! He was here! I saw him! And now he's gone!" she cried angrily. Hermione, Ron, and Harry exchanged nervous looks.

"So you wanted to turn him in?" Ron asked, confused.

"Well I should hope not." Everyone turned as Sirius stepped out, in human form, from behind a clump of bushes.

"Sirius! Oh my god!" Mattie immediately broke away from Harry and ran to Sirius, throwing her arms around his neck. Mattie broke away hurriedly, though, and looked up at Sirius with an expectant face. "Tell me he's okay. Please, please tell me he's alive!"

"Shh, hush Lily, it's okay. Remus is alive and well." Mattie sighed thankfully and hugged Sirius again tightly, tears streaming down her cheeks all the while. "You shouldn't cry, your tears will freeze." Mattie chuckled and sniffed, wiping her cheeks with her gloved hand. "Oh, hello Harry, Ron, Hermione." Sirius smiled happily at them over Mattie's shoulder.

"Okay, would anyone like to take this opportunity to explain WHAT IN THE SODDING HELL IS GOING ON?!?!"

"Calm down Harry!" Sirius chuckled and walked over to hug his godson.

"How can you tell me to calm down?!?! She was going to turn you in!!!"

"Harry, please. I highly doubt Lily here will be turning anyone in. Damn, you are so much like your mother, one of the most highly strung people I've ever met!"

"And why in the bloody hell do you keep calling Mattie, Lily?"

"Harry, deep breathes. Sirius, what is going on?" Hermione stepped forward and put a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"First of all, I'm calling Mattie Lily because ... that's what her Mum would've wanted." Sirius looked back at Mattie and smiled. "I suppose we do have a lot of explaining to do, m'dear. Why don't we go to the Shack?" Mattie nodded and followed Sirius towards the Shrieking Shack, Hermione, Ron, and Harry followed a few seconds later.

**The Shrieking Shack**

"Okay, you might want to sit down. This is going to take a while." Harry, Hermione, and Ron sat down on the bed, extremely confused. "Firstly, Lillian is Mattie's middle name. She was named for your Mum, Harry. Lillian Matilda Evans and Matilda Lillian Mantreh." Harry looked at Mattie in astonishment but she just stared at the floor sheepishly.

"But why would someone name their child after Mum?"

"Look, Harry, don't be angry with us, Remus and I, for not telling you this. But there was a large chunk we kind of left out of the story. You've heard about your parents, Remus, and I, as well as a little bit about Gina and Toni. However, you're missing two of the most important people in your parents lives." Sirius sighed and sat down in the chair that was situated across from the bed.

"Your Mum's best friend of all time was Mae Anne Venetia. They met on the train in first year and remained friends until the day your Mum died." Harry swallowed; he still got a prick of sadness whenever anyone mentioned his parents' deaths. "There was also another member of the Marauders. He wasn't friends with us until the very end of first year, hence why the map, etc has Peter's name. He was Bryant Mantreh." Mattie sniffed and wiped a tear from the corner of her eye.

"So that was our group, throughout all seven years of Hogwarts. Lily and James, Mae and Bryant, Remus and Gina, and Toni and I." Sirius chuckled to himself, remembering how close they all had been. "We were closer than you could imagine ... told each other everything. Even about Remus' werewolf thing. It was funny; every full moon the four of us guys would come here. And the girls would stay at Hogwarts and worry all night until we came back the next morning. This little like ritual thing; it kept us close after Hogwarts because Lily refused to let that tradition die just because we were out of school.

"To make a long story short, Lily and James got married and so did Mae and Bryant. The war was still going on and we were all pretty involved in it, helping the effort and stuff. About a year after they got married, Lily found out she was pregnant. 4 months later, Mae found out that _she_ was pregnant." Sirius chuckled, "If you'd have been a girl you would have been Anne Mae Potter. But you weren't, so you're Harry James. Anyways, you were both born and yadda yadda. Mae was your godmother, Harry. Your mum was Mattie's godmother and James was her godfather." Sirius swallowed; he hadn't ever had to tell the story of the Mantrehs' death. Remus had told it to Mattie and there was really no one else that needed to know.

"Voldemort found Mae and Bryant before they could go into hiding. Lily and James were babysitting that night, so Mae and Bryant could have a night to themselves. He caught them off guard and killed them like a damned coward." Sirius clenched his fists and Harry noticed, for the first time, that Mattie's shoulders were shaking with silent sobs.

"Lily and James took Mattie with them when they went into hiding, along with you, of course, Harry. Voldemort got through the Fidelus, thanks to Peter." Sirius clenched his fists and took a deep breath to calm down before continuing, "He killed Lily and James and went for you. If you hadn't stumped him, you'd be dead and Mattie would be ... well not exactly here." Harry sighed in shock.

"After they died, you two came to live with me. But when I had to start running there wasn't much I could do. We decided it would be better if you," Sirius pointed a finger at Harry, "went to live with the Dursely's and I'll rue that decision until the day I die." Harry shook his head dismissively. "Mattie went to stay with Remus and he raised her." Sirius sighed and slumped a little in his chair.

Harry stood up and strode over to Mattie, pulling her onto her feet. He cupped her face in his hands, worry etched all over his face. "So Remus Lupin is your guardian?" Mattie nodded silently. "I'm so sorry I got angry ... I'm so sorry I didn't know, that I didn't –"

"Harry, don't." Mattie kissed him lightly and pulled him into a tight hug. She pulled out a moment later and smiled weakly. She turned to Ron and Hermione, though still talking to Harry at the same time. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you all. I just couldn't."

"It's okay, Mattie, we know you had your reasons." Ron smiled as he and Hermione stood up and engulfed Harry and Mattie in a four-person hug. A few moments later, they all pulled out of it, Mattie and Hermione both a little misty-eyed.

"Sirius? Can I see him? I mean where is he?" Sirius smiled at Mattie and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Old Moony's doing just fine, Lily. I'll pass on the message that you'd like to see him. Full moon's in two nights. Why don't you come up here then?" Harry, Ron, and Hermione turned to Mattie with confused, shocked expressions.

"Sirius! You know she can't! Werewolves are so dangerous to humans! How could you suggest that?!"

"Hermione, slow down. Who said I was suggesting she come as a human?" Mattie sighed as Sirius chuckled.

"Well since my oh so wonderful uncle here has just let the cat out of the bag, literally, I might as well explain it to you. I'm animaigus, just like my dad was. Wasn't genetic or anything ... Remus taught me when I was really little so that he wouldn't hurt me on full moons." Mattie shrugged as her friends opened the closed their mouths several times, as if trying to find the words.

"Wha ... why ... what's your form?" Mattie chuckled at Harry's interesting question, but decided to answer it anyways.

"Black cat."

"So that's how you got out of the school?" Mattie smiled and nodded at Hermione.

"I ... I've got a question. I know that Voldemort wanted to kill my parents because Mum was a muggle-born and Dad refused to join him. But why did he want to kill Mattie?"

"I never said he wanted to kill her, Harry. You know how powerful you are, but imagine if both your parents had been purebloods. Mae and Bryant were. Voldemort doesn't want her dead, he wants to make her his queen." Mattie growled involuntarily.

"Bloody bastard really thinks I'd even consider that."

"That's why we would be in danger if we knew about your family?" Mattie nodded at Ron's question.

"And now that you do know ... you don't know how hard it is for me not to perform a Memory Charm." Harry rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"And we all know that you won't. Its not like Voldemort is any more or less after us. Bloody hell! Its midnight, we really need to get back to school." Harry gave Sirius a quick hug.

"I'll see you for the full moon then, love." Sirius kissed Mattie on the cheek and hugged her after giving Harry a hug and a kiss on the crown of his head.

"Mm-hm. Thanks Sirius." Mattie and Harry walked out of the Shrieking Shack, hand in hand, followed by Ron and Hermione. "Please tell me you're not mad."

"How could we be mad? That's preposterous." Hermione smiled at Mattie as she and Ron caught up with them.

"You're number 4 of the fabulous quartet, you won't get rid of us that easy." Ron smiled genuinely as Mattie let out a sigh of relief.

A/N: Okay, I know the part about going to Hogsmeade was a little random, but I'm having creative issues with this story and I couldn't figure out why they should go to Hogsmeade! Mattie's secrets finally revealed! Happy times! Hope this clears up a lot and I hope you all liked the big reveal! You probably all guessed who Mattie's guardian was, but now there's no question! He'll be showing up in a little while. Yes, she's unregistered animagus, isn't that fantabulous?! I hope you liked it all! Please review!

**DarkRose:** Yes, I gave it mucho love! Haha, remember the snogging conversation we had in Prescott?! That was great! (not what you think, people!) Thanks, please let me know what the typos are and I will fix them you dummy! Here's more love for ya, how'd you like it?

**Stacey:** Holy mother of Moose! I'm so flattered! I hope this cleared up some mystery! The next chapter should come soon ... this was a big hump I needed to get over in this story! Thanks so much again! I have no intention of stopping writing and I hope you have no intention of stopping reading and reviewing! How did you like this?

**Sandofia:** Oh my goodness! I am so flattered you can't even imagine! I'm glad someone likes my baby; it's my favorite too! Hehe. You were super close on who Mattie's guardian was. I'm amazed at your powers of deduction, LOL! No, Mattie isn't leaving Hogwarts though. It's the safest place she could possibly be, next to Gringots, but she can't very well go there (haha, did you catch that one?!?!). I'm sorry about your class; I've got a crazy old bat for an English teacher, so I feel your pain. I'm so jealous that you are taking Swedish! All we're offered is French, Spanish, and Chinese (but I couldn't have taken it bc I took French last year and wouldn't get college credit if I switched languages). I'm addicted to caffeine too! Coffee is like ... heaven in a cup! Thank you so much, don't worry about complaining, I do it in the A/N's too! How was this one?

Disclaimer: My henchmen are coming for all of those who think I own Harry Potter ... beware the squrls, they have nuts! They bear the message that I do not own Harry Potter!


End file.
